Changing the Future
by Elventara Katri
Summary: The future is always changing. Serena disappears after hearing how much the scouts don't believe in her. So a friend from the past comes and teaches her what the future can really be about.
1. Chapter 1

I am still working on my other stories, but this one has been in my head for a while and wanted to get it down while I work on editing my other one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon. Just the story.

Chapter 1

Serena yawned as she walked down the street heading towards Rei's temple. She was not looking forward to this Senshi meeting. She just wanted to go home and shut herself away from the world for the rest of her life. She knew Rei was going to be angry about the fact that she was late once again because of having detention. But this time it wasn't her fault. She was late because there had been a surprise yoma attack as she was on her way to school. She easily defeated the monster on her own, but it still made her late for school resulting in detention.

She was already hating life and it just seemed that the day was just going to continue to get worse. She just wanted to say to hell with destiny, but she knew that was a choice that she would never get. She knew that her future was set out before her and that one day she would become Neo-Queen Serenity, and that was a duty she didn't look forward to. Especially now that Darien had broken up with her, just the night before when he told her he no longer loved her and didn't want to be held down by destiny.

She felt alone in the world as she began the long trek up the steps to the temple. She could hear the others talking as she reached the top and she could already tell they were talking about her.

"She just won't become a strong leader! She's late again!" Rei stated angrily.

"She had detention again, she isn't being responsible." Lita explained to the group as the two of them had the same classes.

"Well maybe its time to find another leader! Enough is enough, she will never learn." Rei stated firmly. "She can't even accept her destiny and her role as the leader of us. She is the same old cry baby she has always been. I'm just sick of the games."

"Rei, she didn't over sleep, I know that much because I called her at seven am and she was awake and getting ready for a test she was going to take today. There has to be another reason why she was late. She really has been trying hard." Amy spoke up defensively. "She has been getting B's in most of her classes this semester. Her parents are really proud of her."

Serena stood in shock as she listened to the things her friends had to say. She felt lower than she had when Darien broke up with her. Only Amy could see the changes that had come over here in the recent months. Not even Darien had seen them, he still saw her as a klutzy cry baby who always got bad grades. She knew she couldn't go up the rest of the steps, she couldn't face her friends.

She turned and walked back down the stairs and headed to the Arcade in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

A young woman about 18 to 20 years old walked into the Crown Arcade and looked around. She was on a mission to rescue her charge before any more damage could be done to the young girls' heart. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

"Can I help you, miss?" Andrew asked the young woman at the door from behind the counter.

"I am looking for a girl named Serena Tuskino. Would you be able to tell where I can find her?" The woman asked politely.

"She should be coming in within the next half hour or so. She comes here on a daily basis. Can I get something for you while you wait?" Andrew asked her.

"No, thank you. I'll just wait for her in the booth in the corner." The woman smiled and headed over to the booth she had picked out.

Andrew watched as the woman moved to the booth and sat down as the door opened and in walked his best friend Darien. "Hey Darien, you want your usual?"

"Thanks Drew. It's been a rough day." Darien smiled as he sat at the counter.

"Oh? Why would that be?" Andrew asked as he sat the hot cup in front of his friend.

Just as Darien was about to respond the door chimed and in walked Serena looking worse than she usually did.

"Hi Serena, your usual right?" Andrew asked smiling at the young teen.

"Actually just a milk shake today, thanks Andrew." Serena smiled faintly at him.

"No problem Serena. Oh, there is a woman in the corner booth who was looking for you. I'll bring your shake to you over there." Andrew smiled as he turned to start preparing her shake.

Serena nodded and walked over to the corner booth to see a woman she didn't recognize sitting there. The woman looked up and smiled at her gently.

"Hello Serena. Please have a seat and I'll tell you who I am." The woman waited until Serena sat down across from her. "My name is Katriana and I knew your mother Queen Serenity."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

Serena looked at the woman across the table from her in shock. She couldn't believe that she just heard the name of her mother from when the Moon Kingdom existed. "How do you know about her?"

Katriana smiled at the girl. "I know a lot about your past and your future. But I also know that you have been through a lot lately and need someone to talk to."

"Here you are Serena, and it's on the house. You look like you have had a rough day." Andrew placed the shake in front of Serena and walked away.

"Serena, what happened for you to look so down?" Katriana looked at the girl in concern as she watched the tears fall down Serena's face.

"My life is a mess right now. I just feel like no one I care about believes in me any more." Serena wiped the tears and looked at the brunet inquisitively. "You said you knew Serenity? How is that possible?"

"I worked for her before Beryl destroyed the Kingdom. I was away from the Moon Kingdom visiting family when Beryl attacked and destroyed the moon. I got word from a good friend of your mothers and she told me that she hoped I would help out when the time was right. So I waited and live my life until she contacted me last week and asked me to come find you.

"She told me that things were going down hill for you and that maybe it would be the right time to introduce you to myself and invite you to do something no one else has ever been offered." Katriana explained calmly. "Your mother was a wonderful woman who I have a great deal of respect for even though she is dead. Why is your life such a mess right now?"

Serena looked at Katriana in amazement and could tell that she was telling her the truth. She knew, somehow, that this woman truly wanted to help her. "I used to fail at everything. Then in recent months I started to improve, my duties to the world, school, even klutzing out. But no one believed it. Then last night my boyfriend Darien broke up with me."

Katriana looked at the teen in surprise. "Endymion broke up with you? This makes no sense to me."

Serena nodded, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "He told me that he no longer loved me and that he would not be controlled by destiny. He told me that Crystal Tokyo didn't matter to him anymore."

Andrew stopped wiping the table behind Serena and the mystery woman in shock. 'So that's what happened to cause Serena to look so sad.'

Katriana looked at the teen in sympathy. "I am gather that this wasn't even the worst of it."

Serena nodded. "Today I was late for a meeting with my friends because I had my first detention in months and when I arrived at the meeting place I overheard them saying what a pain I was and how much of a failure I was. I was in shock and so instead of making my presence known I turned and came here."

"Wow. They sure turned their backs on you. Serena, I think I might be able to help you." Katriana sat back and smiled.

"How? There is nothing that can change my destiny."

"Actually there is. You can if you are willing to." Katriana smiled knowingly. "And I can help you do that. You still want the future to be what you saw it as when Rini came to get your help?"

"How? Darien broke up with me. I want Crystal Tokyo to happen. I want to be strong, like I saw when we helped Rini out."

Katriana smiled and stood up. "Well, Moon Princess are you willing to change your future and destiny? If so we better get going before anyone knows you are missing. Are you ready to become strong and face your true destiny?"

Serena stood up and looked at Katriana in the eye. "What do I need to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Katriana pulled out a small stack of letters and smiled. "Follow me." She walked over to the counter and waited for Andrew to come to the counter, completely ignoring Darien.

"Can I help you, Serena?" Andrew asked Serena and Katriana.

"Actually you can. Can you please make sure this letter gets to Serena's parents before night fall?" Katriana handed over the first letter. "And this one is for you. It will explain what is going on and what is required of you. Hopefully you will understand the gravity of the situation and understand why the requirements are as such."

Andrew took the letters from Katriana and looked at Serena who nodded to him encouragingly. "Will there be any problems that come from this?"

"Yes, but not from Serena's parents, they will understand what is going on after they ready the letter." Katriana informed him. "Come on Serena, we still have one more stop today."

Serena waved good bye to Andrew and followed Katriana out the door. Andrew looked at the letter addressed to him and opened it up to read immediately.

'Dear Andrew,

As I am sure you will probably be aware of Serena is no longer going to be in Tokyo by the time you read this letter. Don't worry about her. She is in good hands as she needs this time to focus on her. You may be aware of some of the circumstances surrounding her departure, but let me inform you of the more severe ones.

Serena is Sailor Moon. She was once a wonderful, beautiful princess of the Moon Kingdom. But evil forces attacked her kingdom and her mother saved her, her love, and her court with the last remaining power that she possessed. She later became Sailor Moon and has saved the world more times than most people would realize.

Now Andrew, what I have just told you must be kept quiet from all you know, especially Serena's friends and Darien. They are the cause behind her departure from Tokyo. With Chaos destroyed there is enough time of peace in the world that she can now focus on herself and her own training to take the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity as she has been destined to do since she first became Sailor Moon.

She will return one day and when she does no one will be ready for the changes she has gone through. We will keep you informed of her progress and our return as your help may be required. You have been seen as a loyal friend to her at all times and I truly hope that this task will prove that once more.

Don't worry we will return sooner than anyone may think. Good luck with this task of silence that is before you.

Katriana, royal guard and protector of Princess Serena"

Andrew read the letter in shock and then looked at Darien. "Hey, Darien can you watch the place for a few minuets while I take this letter to Serena's family?"

Darien looked at his friend in surprise. "Sure. I am guessing that this is something important?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks." Andrew quickly ran out of the arcade and went and delivered the letter to Serena's mother.

Serena's mother opened the letter as Andrew left and read in surprise.

"Dear Tuskino family,

My name is Katriana and I am writing to inform you that Serena has been accepted into a most prestigious school. She had to leave immediately to make it in time for the next semester. She was awarded a scholarship for her hard work in improving her grades. She will be returning from school in about 4 to 6 months when the semester is over. We hope that this doesn't offer any inconviences to you during this time. She will contact you frequently during her stay with us. Please don't tell any of her friends where she is. They will be informed of this in due time.

Thank you.

Katriana, school counselor of the

Moon Academy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Rei looked at her watch for the tenth time that hour. Serena was beyond her usual lateness and that was now causing some concern for her friends. "Okay, now I am really thinking that we might have a problem. Serena has never been this late before."

Amy pulled out her mini computer and began to type. "Let me see if I can locate her using my Mercury computer." Amy looked up suddenly in surprise. "I can find even a trace of her guys."

"What!" Shouted the other three girls.

"Amy, please tell me you are joking." Lita stated as she came to look over Amy's shoulder. "How could she just disappear like that?"

"That's just it. I can't even find a trace of the Silver Crystal. She is gone completely." Amy continued to type on her computer with precision and speed. "Its like she isn't even on the earth any more."

Mina looked at the others solemnly. "I think there is something that you might find a little interesting. Last night I felt a great deal of pain and called up Serena. She wasn't home because she was out with Darien, according to her parents."

"Did you try her on the communicator?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes, and she said that everything was fine when I asked her about it. But it didn't sound like it in her voice." Mina responded quietly.

"I think it might be a good idea to pay a little visit to Darien and her parents." Rei stated as she turned and started to head down the temple steps. "You guys coming? We'll also stop by the arcade and see if Andrew has seen her today or not."

The four remaining Senshi headed to Serena's house but her mother just said that she hadn't seen Serena yet and not to be too worried about it. They then headed over to the Arcade where Andrew told them he was just too busy to talk at that moment, but that they should try her usual spots. So they headed over to Darien's place.

Darien opened the door to see four very upset Senshi and no Serena. "What's going on ladies? I usually only see you when you're with Serena."

"That's who we're here about, actually." Rei stated calmly as she tried to see what Darien was trying to hide from them. "Serena was supposed to meet us for a Senshi meeting over two hours ago and she never showed up. Have you seen her today?"

Darien looked at the girls in surprise. "She was at the Arcade about an hour ago. She left with a woman shortly after arriving. The woman gave Andrew two letters just before they left together. One was for her parents."

Rei looked at Darien intently and could tell that he was keeping something from them. "What aren't you telling us Darien? Serena had a date with you last night, and you aren't acting like you should be if the date went well."

Darien looked at Rei intently in return before deciding how to respond. "Serena isn't my responsibility any more. She and I are over. We didn't have a date last night or ever again. Now if you don't mind I am in the middle of some important studying." Darien slammed the door on the four stunned girls.

"Did he just say that they broke up?" Amy asked in surprise at his behavior.

"I think Serena is actually missing, and I think it's because of Darien." Mina stated quietly as the group headed towards the elevator. "The real question is where do we go from here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6

As chaos was running through the Senshi Serena was walking up a hill following Katriana. "Where are we going?" She asked as they reached the top of the hill.

"Someplace where even Mercury's computer won't be able to find you. This is something that you have to face on your own if you are ever going to truly become Neo-Queen Serenity." Katriana looked around briefly before raising her hands and flicking her wrists to open a portal. She saw the look of shock on Serena's face and smiled. "Don't worry; this is just a little something from the Moon Kingdom days. You'll learn about such things soon enough. Come on."

Serena nodded and followed Katriana through the portal. As she stepped out of the portal she looked around in awe. She was standing in front of a large mansion.

"Welcome to the Moon Academy." Katriana laughed happily. "Actually this really isn't an academy, just the place where a good friend lives. Hopefully she is home and we can begin some intense training to prepare you for facing the scouts with authority."

Katriana opened the door and motioned for Serena to follow her in. Once inside Serena saw paintings and art work hanging on the walls that reminded her of her life on the Moon Kingdom.

"Katri, you're back!" A woman at the top of the stairs smiled as she came down to greet the two.

"Hello, Setsuna." Katri smiled and greeted her warmly. "Serena, this is Setsuna. She also goes by Sailor Pluto. She is the keeper of the Time Gates."

"Welcome, Moon Princess. It is good to see you again." Setsuna smiled warmly at the teen. "Let me show you to your room and around this place. Katri, the others are waiting for your report in the library."

"I'll leave you two to get caught up then and go talk with the others." Katri turned and headed towards a set of doors on the left side of the hall way. She opened them up to see two other good friends from the days of the Silver Millennium.

"About time you showed up!" A woman with short blond hair stated as she stood up.

"Sorry, ladies, she took a little bit of time to convince." Katri smiled at the two and sat down across from the two women. "They just fought with you two against chaos and now there are more problems than before. Those Senshi don't believe in her one little bit."

"You have to be joking. Michiru, please tell me she is joking." The bond hair woman asked the woman sitting next to her.

"She isn't Haruka. They have lost all faith in her once more." Michiru responded as she looked at Katri. "I am guessing there is more than just that to this situation?"

Katri nodded solemnly. "Darien broke up with her last night stating that he didn't believe in destiny any more. Something has happened to cause all of this and I would like to know what that is. She has changed so much in such a short amount of time."

"How much has she changed since the battle with Chaos?" Michiru asked quietly in concern for her princess.

"She started passing her classes and showing maturity as the leader of the Senshi." Katri looked at the two intently. "We have a lot of work ahead of us over the next few months. I was able to block Mercury's computer from tracking her down until the time is right for her to be back in their lives. She needs this time to totally focus on her and prepare for ascending the throne."

"Well then we better get started. Where is she?" Haruka asked as she stood up once more.

"I'm right here." Serena walked into the room smiling as she recognized two old friends. "I am so glad to see you two." She hugged the two outer scouts in greeting. "So what happens now?"

"Its time to begin your lessons, we have to push you beyond your limits to help you become the Queen you are destined to be." Katri stood up and looked at the teen. "Are you ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7

Weeks into her training Serena began to see just what Katri meant by facing her destiny. Each morning she woke up early and ran 5 miles with Haruka then would spend three to four hours with Michiru learning all that she could about grace and becoming a true lady. Then each afternoon she would have lessons from Pluto and Katri on the Moon Kingdom and leadership. Each night she would go to be exhausted only to start all over again the next day.

"Katri, how did you get involved with the Silver Millennium?" Serena asked one afternoon as she worked on her history lessons.

"I was a young teen living here on earth. My grandmother had once been a royal guard for your mother and after her death I took over her role. At first I had been reluctant, but then one day you had been attacked and I was the only one who was able to reach you in time. Darien was supposed to be with you and wasn't. After I made sure you were safe I went after him and had it out.

"I didn't just scream and shout. I beat the living daylights out of him. He never once gave us any explanation or reason why he wasn't spending time with you when he told us he was. At that time he was the leader of the scouts, but that very day your mother pulled his rank and put me in charge. On the public view Venus was the one in charge. In reality I was in command and Jupiter was my second.

"The only reason I wasn't on the moon the day that the kingdom fell was because I was needed at home. I was spending some much needed time with my family. It wasn't until two days later that Pluto got a chance to get in touch with me and tell me what happened. I went into a rage at first and then I began to work with Pluto. We hoped that one day you would be found and once we could get in touch with you that we could help you become the queen your mother always wanted you to be.

"I am happy to tell you that you are almost ready to return to Tokyo. Just a few more months of intense training and you will be ready to return and begin the ascension to the throne." Katri paused and smiled at the young woman. "In the meantime I think Pluto has some work for you to do while I return to Tokyo to get things ready for your return."

Serena nodded and watched as Katri stood up and walked out the door and Pluto walked in smiling. "So princess, what do you thing will happen now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8

Katri walked into the arcade and smiled. It looked as though nothing had changed in the few months that Serena had been missing. She walked up to the counter and waited to see if Andrew was working. She wasn't disappointed, as he came out of the back area and noticed her standing there.

"You're the one who Serena went with almost six months ago." Andrew pointed out. "I am guessing you have some news for me?"

Katri smiled at him. "Yes I do have some news for you. She will be returning to Tokyo in about a month or so. I am here to get things set up and ready for her return and I was hopping you would be able to help me out some."

"Let me inform my sister that I am taking a break and we can talk." Andrew walked back into the back and then came out again moments later. "How is she?"

"She is doing wonderful." Katri sat down at the counter where she could watch the entrance to the arcade closely. "She told us what happened to cause her to be so sad that day. You are the only one who has never hurt her or degraded her. I am sure keeping what you know quiet hasn't been easy."

Andrew shook his head. "At first it wasn't, but then I watched as Darien started dating his new girl friend and it became easier."

Katri raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"With in four days of Serena being gone he was dating his girl named Akusai. The girls almost beat him to a pulp, but their main focus has been on finding Serena. This girl is completely cruel to everyone and he doesn't even see it. But then he himself has become very cold and uncaring." Andrew paused as he thought for a moment. "Actually now that I think about it, he was becoming cold towards everyone especially Serena just a few weeks prior to their break up."

"Interesting. I will have to look into that issue once Serena is here." Katri looked around for a moment. "Andrew, is the land about two miles north of here still a vacant lot?"

"Yeah, there have been several builders who have attempted to purchase the land over the years, but they are always told that the owner didn't want to sell it. It is some of the best land around here, especially since it over looks the city." Andrew responded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why would you want to know about that land?"

"It just so happens that I happen to be the one who owns the land. Right now I have a group of construction workers building a wonderful house for Serena to live in once she arrives back in town. Of course there is more to it than that, but that is all you need to know for right now." Katri smiled knowingly at the man.

"So what can I do to help you out?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"What I need you to do is inform the girls, not Darien, that you have heard from Serena and she isn't sure if she wants to come back to Tokyo. She is angry and hurt by what they did all those months ago."

"I'm confused by this. Serena is returning, but they are supposed to think that she isn't coming back? Why?"

"Because, no one will recognize her when she comes back and we want to keep it that way to protect her and do what we will still need to do once we are all here."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"When Serena returns it's to ascend to the throne and become Neo-Queen Serenity and fulfill her destiny."

**Authors Note: **Happy Halloween! I know this one is short, but the best is yet to come in the next few chapters as the story takes on some very big twists. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

I know there are a lot of questions about what is going on, but all will be reviled in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 9

All over Tokyo people were talking about the house on the hill that seemed to go up over night. In truth the mansion went up in only a week. A large stone fence went up around the perimeter in three days. No one was sure exactly who owned the place, but to everyone it appeared that who ever did own the place was very wealthy.

Andrew was the only one who even had an inkling of who was moving in and what it would mean to the rest of the city. He keeps waiting for the day when Serena would return. He kept his promise to Katri and told the Senshi her message which only seemed to depress them even more. He could only keep the hope that she would be returning shortly and setting everything right.

Andrew heard the door of the arcade open and a group of women laughing as he looked up. He immediately recognized Katri, but none of the other three women that were with her. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Four chocolate milkshakes please, Andrew." A woman with layered blond hair asked cheerfully.

Andrew looked at the woman closely, recognizing her voice but not her look. "Serena? Is that really you?"

Serena laughed and nodded. "Hello Andrew. Sorry to deceive you, but this is for my own safety."

"You cut your hair!" Andrew walked around the counter and gave her a big hug. "It is so good to see you!"

"It's good to be back." Serena returned the hug smiling. "So how about those milkshakes?"

After spending some time catching up Andrew finally felt he should ask Serena the things that had been weighing on his mind for a few months. "Serena, I have been wondering something for a few months now. Why did you want me to keep quiet about what I knew about your whereabouts were?"

Serena sighed and looked him directly in the eye. "I needed the time to focus on the things that I needed to do to prepare for this next step in my life. This was something I needed to do without their help. They don't even know that I am back in town. I am not ready for them to know that little fact just yet."

"Is that why you cut your hair and have it styled with the layers, so that they won't recognize you?" Andrew inquisitively asked.

"Yes, and so that Darien wont recognize me. Becoming Neo Queen Serenity is something that I needed to prepare for on my own. They don't have any faith in me." Serena looked over at Katri and smiled. "But now I can do what my destiny requires of me and know that I am strong enough to go through it on my own if I need to."

Andrew looked at the young woman in surprise. Gone was the clumsy teen and in her place was a woman of grace and elegance who knew what her worth was. "Wow. You sure have changed Serena. Well, I would love to stay here and keep talking, but my break is up and I need to get back to work. Let me know how I can keep helping you out, besides keeping quiet, and I will do all that I can in my power."

"Thank you Andrew, and thank you for the milkshakes."

Andrew nodded and started to walk back to the counter as he heard the door to the arcade open. He looked over and noticed that it was Serena's friends, the Senshi.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10

Serena looked over at the entrance and gasped. She wasn't ready to face them, not yet. She came back to Tokyo with a purpose and determination to do what she needed to without their help. She looked at Katri who nodded to her in understanding.

"Don't worry; they won't recognize you just yet." Katri stood up and motioned for the others to do the same. "We better get back home and get going on phase one. We don't have much time until all will break loose."  
Serena nodded and followed her towards the doors confidently and determined to believe in her friend. She waved bye to Andrew and watched as the scouts looked at her in puzzlement. Their eyes were clearly showing that they didn't recognize her.

"Andrew, who was that?" Rei asked as the small group of women left the arcade.

"Yeah, I've never seen them here before, but they seemed to know you." Mina interjected.

"They are some good friends who just moved to the area. I've known them for a long time." Andrew responded vaguely. "Can I get you ladies anything today?"

"Actually we were wondering if you heard from Serena lately." Amy asked politely.

"Just that she wasn't coming back to Tokyo. She doesn't want to face the pain she left behind." Andrew told them calmly.

"Does she know about Darien?" Rei asked in concern.

"No, I won't be the one to tell her about him cheating on her like he did." Andrew told them vehemently. "He was the one to hurt her and he needs to be the one to tell her about that."

The girls nodded sadly as they realized they may have lost their princess and friend forever.

"Thank you Andrew." Rei turned and walked out of the arcade with the others following her. Once outside she turned to her friends. "I think he is lying to us."

"Rei, Andrew would never do something like that." Mina stated firmly.

"He would if her were trying to protect someone, especially if that someone was say Serena." Rei pointed out bluntly. "She didn't know about Darien, but she might have known what we said. I've been wondering something about the day that Serena went missing. What if she overheard our conversation and that is why disappeared. We have never been able to find a trace of her and now suddenly that house goes up and then Andrew acts this way. My gut is telling me that he knows what is really going on with Serena and he knows where she is."

"Rei, Andrew is our friend and he will protect Serena at any costs." Lita pointed out. "I think you might be right about him knowing more than he is letting on, but right now I think we should just lay low and keep an ear out for any unusual activity."

Serena looked out over the city from her new home, sadness and despair filling her heart. She didn't feel prepared for what she was back in Tokyo to do and after facing her friends at the arcade she was more ready to run than face her destiny.

"I thought I might find you here." Katri spoke up from behind her. "Are you okay, Serena?"

"I don't think I am ready to do this, Katri. I have spent so much time away from here and now I am back in the very city that I protected and was betrayed in." Serena sighed and looked at her new friend. "I just don't think I can do this."

Katri smiled at the young woman. "Sure you can. Serena, let me tell you a little bit about the Silver Millennium. I finished my training and had just found out that Darien had taken over my grandmother's position as the leader of the royal guard. I petitioned to your mother to be fully reinstated into her position.

"But Darien refused to give up his new position of power. So it came down to a duel. If I won, then I would take over my rightful place and he would no longer have the authority to make decisions on protecting you. If I lost, then I would walk away and leave the guard completely. I just happened to win after several hours of going at it in front of the other Senshi. When I realized what that meant exactly I panicked.

"I told your mother there was just no way that I could do this and she told me something that I have never forgotten. She told me that no matter what anyone said to me I was the one who made the choices that kept you safe. She then said these very powerful words. She said 'Katri, just simply do your duty and all will fall into place. Forget about the chance of making mistakes and just believe in yourself.' Two days later I was in charge and the Senshi had been reorganized to fit the needs of protecting you to our fullest. It was at that time that you and I became friends."

Serena looked at Katri in surprise. "I didn't realize that happened."

"It is probably part of the memories that you have yet to get back. Don't worry about it. Now, Setsuna just finished getting dinner made why don't you go inside and get something to eat." Katri suggested as she headed towards the gated entrance. "I'll be back in a few hours. Andrew called me about something important."

Katri arrived at the arcade to see Andrew pacing inside. She walked in and saw a mixture of relief and anger on his face.

"Thank heavens it's just you, Katri." Andrew sighed.

"You said that this was important and should be discussed in person. I didn't think Serena needed to be here when she is already feeling so much conflict about being back here in Tokyo." Katri sat at the counter. "So what is the emergency?"

"Well, you probably aren't going to like this." Andrew started out before Katri interrupted him.

"Andrew, I am not one to play games. What is going on?"

"Darien is engaged to marry Akusai in one month."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: There have been some questions about things that are going on in this story that have been confusing. The scouts are about 18-20 years old at this time. The Scouts found out about Darien cheating on Serena while she was 'missing'. Hopefully some of the other questions will be answered in later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11

Katri looked at Andrew in shock. "Please tell me you are joking."

Andrew shook his head as he pulled out a card. "I got this today from Darien directly. I was hopping that it was just a joke, but he is quite serious."

"This is not a good thing for us then." Katri sighed.

"What do you mean? I know you were talking about Serena becoming Neo Queen Serenity, does this having anything to do with that?"

"Actually it does. You see for Serena to become Neo Queen Serenity and all that goes along with that Darien either has to marry her or renounce his title. All this means at this point is now I have to break the news to Serena and we have to get her to talk to the Scouts about what happened before she left." Katri explained calmly.

"Wow, I guess then I didn't know as much as I thought I did. What can I do to help at this point?"

Katri smiled at him intently. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I need to inform the others of this development and figure out how to break the news to Serena without causing her too much pain. She still loves him, Andrew. This could cause a lot of problems with her fulfilling her destiny." Katri began to head towards the door. "Actually could I see the invitation for a moment?"

Andrew handed her the invitation. "It didn't come with a picture though."

"That's what I was afraid of. Thanks Andrew, I'll be in touch tomorrow." Katri walked out of the Arcade pulling out her cell phone and calling the mansion. "Hey, it's me."

"Katri, what was so important that you had to miss dinner?" Michiru asked cheerfully over the phone once she answered it.

"Andrew called me with something important to discuss."

"Ok, so why couldn't it wait?"

"It was about Darien, and it wasn't good news." Katri paused momentarily. "He is engaged to marry a girl named Akusai in one month."

"What!!!!! This better be a joke or Haruka will kill him." Michiru shouted into the phone. "But wait, I am guessing there is more to this story."

"He started dating Akusai just about two weeks before he broke off his relationship with Serena. He had been dating both of them at the same time without Serena even suspecting anything. Andrew found out just shortly after Serena came to be with us."

"Oh, this just keeps getting more and more interesting." Michiru sarcastically responded. "Ok, so what's the game plan now?"

"I am heading over to the news office and we need to hit the ground running with getting Serena to her carination ceremony. Time is no longer on her side."

"What aren't you telling me, Katri?" Michiru asked in frustration.

"I think that we might have bigger problems with Darien's fiancé than we know about. The invitation that Andrew showed me was just the invitation only. They are not including any photos with it."

"So, I am guessing that you think there is more going than we know at this point. I have a hunch on something, but I won't know for sure until I meet this girl."

Rei picked up the newspaper the following morning and saw the headlines she almost dropped the paper.

'Princess Serena to Become Neo Queen Serenity!

'It has been announced to the world that three weeks from now Princess Serena of the formal Moon Kingdom will be become Neo Queen Serenity and truly fulfill her role in this world. From the press release given to us by her press reps this is something that has been in the works for many years and has only come to light due to recent events in her own personal life.

'The following message has been requested to be posted as a request for the Sailor Scouts: Meet at the place where training goes on at midnight of the lunar sights. There you will meet your own destiny's…'

Rei read the article again before pulling out her communicator to call the scouts. "Guys its Mars here. Serena's back and in the news!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 12

Serena awoke the next morning as the sun was just starting to rise. She hopped to be awake before the others, but knew that they probably already beat her to it. She put on her robe and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to see the light on in the library which was odd for this time of the day.

She poked her head in to see all four ladies sitting on two of the large couches set up in the room as a comfort for reading the large quantities of books that the room seemed to hold. Not one of the three of them had a smile on their faces.

"Morning all, what is going on? You all look like the end of the world is here." Serena walked into the room smiling cheerfully.

Katri looked up at Serena, her indigo eyes showing a mixture of sorrow, concern and inner turmoil. "You better have a seat."

"Katri, what is wrong? I have never seen you like this." Serena looked at her friend with her eyes full of worry.

"What I am about to tell you is not something I wanted to ever have to tell you." Katri paused looking at the other three for encouragement. "Darien is engaged to marry someone else."

Serena looked at her with shock. "Please tell me this is some sick joke?"

Katri shook her head as she continued. "I wish it was, but that isn't the worst of it."

"How can that not be the worst of it?" Serena stood up in anger. "The man I have loved in two lifetimes is suddenly engaged to someone else! How can this not be the worst of what you have to tell me?"

"I talked with Andrew just prior to your return here to Tokyo and apparently just two weeks prior to Darien breaking up with you he started to date this other girl. No one knew until after you had disappeared that he had even done this to you." Katri watched as Serena sat down in shock. "They are now engaged to be married in a month's time."

"Serena, we have made a big choice on your behalf and that is part of what is going on right now." Michiru spoke up as she watched her princess with concern.

"What decision would that be? To make him renounce his title?" Serena whispered angrily. "He did this to me and no one told me. I will make him pay!"

Katri looked at her and took a deep breath. "Actually, Serena you are correct on what we will be doing. After I talked with Andrew last night I went to the news papers and gave them a press release announcing your coronation. You will be taking the throne in three weeks."

Serena shot up from her seat and looked at the woman, furious of her decision that was now going to affect her personally. "You did what?? That was out of line Katri! I am not ready to take the throne. I just got back and haven't even faced the scouts for their betrayal and now you are telling me that my ascension to the throne is in three weeks! You are out of your mind."

Katri stood and looked the Moon Princess straight in the eye. "Sit down Serenity! With Darien getting engaged in one month we have to have you take your destiny the week prior. There are things about your previous engagement to him back during the Silver Millennium that you don't understand.

"When the two of you were engaged before Beryl attacked your mother had placed upon your engagement some terms so that if the Earth was to back out of the engagement then they would not only loose a place in the Silver Alliance, but their power as well. If Darien broke off his engagement to you then he would also be renouncing his title and all of the power that went along with it."

"I don't understand what you are saying. Darien and I loved each other very much back then." Serena sat back down and looked at the women in the room in confusion.

"You did, in the end. When you were first engaged your mother was really worried about his intentions and thought that there was a chance that he was just in it to gain power and rule the universe. So the conditions were placed upon your engagement to him to protect you and the Moon Kingdom. Because he is now doing this, the policy stated that he must either renounce his title or get engaged to you or the worst would be that he would no longer be engaged to the other woman and would be part of your council without a title or power." Katri paused as she looked at the young woman sitting across from her in shock.

"Serena, this was something that you were never to know about, but circumstances have changed in such a way that you needed to know what to expect." Haruka told her calmly. "Personally, I was ready to go out and beat him to a bloody pile of Darien, but Katri reminded me how much more effective this route will be."

Serena looked out the window in deep thought. "What do I need to do now?"

Rei picked up that morning's paper and looked at her fellow Senshi. "Have you seen the headline for today?"

"My mom showed me this morning before she headed out to work. She asked me if I knew about it and I was in shock." Amy responded. "Do we know if this is true or not is my question?"

"It is." Lita spoke up. "I talked with Andrew before coming here and apparently she has been back for a few days and because of Darien's upcoming wedding this happened."

"Okay, so Andrew knew all along where she was?" Mina looked at her friends in surprise.

"He has always known where she was." Lita looked up at the sky before continuing. "He was the last person she talked to before she left and the first person she saw when she got back. Andrew told me that when she is ready she will get in touch with us, but for now for us to be patient. Especially with this going on. Apparently he has been asked to help out with the coronation and is in constant contact with her."

"So I was right." Rei surmised. "Well then I guess the big decisions are, where do we go from here and do we meet up like the request states here in the paper?"

Mina moved some of her long blond hair out of the way as she looked at her friends. "I think we should. I think we will get answers to all of our questions by doing so. Serena left because of the pain she was in and for all we know she just found out about Darien's little two timing and this is the result of that discovery."

"Lita, did Andrew say anything else about Serena?" Amy asked quietly.

"He told me she looks great and that we wont recognize her when we do see her. He also told me that she is a much stronger person now." Lita told the group. "I agree with Mina that we should attend this meeting, only I think we should go as Senshi and not like we are right now just as a precaution."

"Then that's what we will do. Do you think Darien knows she's back yet?" Rei asked in curiosity.

Serena looked at her friends and knew that they understood the sacrifice that they were asking her to make was not easy. "So for right now you just want me to continue my training and you'll take care of everything else? What about the Senshi?"

"I will be meeting with them at the next full moon at the temple." Katri responded calmly. "I know you aren't ready to face them just yet so I will start working with them and see if they are ready to take their places at your side as well as put them to work."

"They will ask to see me." Serena pointed out to her friend.

"Don't you worry about any of that. I have already figured out what to do about that. It is something from the days of the Moon Kingdom. If they still don't have all of their memories of that time back then it works to my advantage and will also help you out in the process. But once they do figure out what I am doing then you will have to see them."

"Serena, they are not the biggest problem you face at this time. Darien is." Haruka pointed out.

"I am not even sure what to do about him. I am still so hurt and shocked that he would do something like this to me." Serena walked over to one of the large library windows and looked out. "How will that process of stripping him of his title work?"

"You will publicly strip him of it and then it will happen. That will happen right after you become Neo Queen Serenity." Setsuna explained to her. "He wont even realize it has happened until he goes to become Tuxedo Mask again and suddenly can't call upon his powers."

"I guess its for the best that its that way then." Serena sighed as she realized that they were right about taking his powers away from him. "What are you going to do to the Senshi before they can see me again?"

"Oh, its just a little something called the trials." Katri smiled knowingly. "I just happen to be the only one out of all of them to actually pass it before the Moon was destroyed. I wonder if they will have the power to do so now."

"To do what?"

"Take their powers to the next level at the end of the trials."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 13

The moon rose high in the night time sky as the Sailor Senshi stood just to the north of Rei's temple. It was almost midnight and the girls felt they were ready for whatever Serena was going to throw at them. They trained all afternoon each day for the past few days just in preparation for this moment. The girls heard footsteps coming their way and straightened up.

"Hello, ladies." Katri walked into the area smiling. "It is good to see that you are still on guard."

Rei looked at the woman her eyes full of suspicion. "Who are you and where is Serena?"

"I am a good friend of the Moon Princess. She is still not ready to talk with you and so I am here in her place. Not to worry though, I have the knowledge that is required for this meeting. My name is Katriana." Katri introduced herself to the Senshi.

"How can be sure that we can trust you?" Lita asked her bluntly.

"I knew you all before the days of the Silver Alliance were over due to Beryl and her nasty little thing of wanting power. I am the only one out of all of you who wasn't there when the moon was destroyed and so I have all of my memories of who you were back then. I also know about how Serena's coronation ceremony is supposed to go because of working directly with her mother on the original coronation ceremony that was to take place shortly after her wedding to Prince Endymion. Only Beryl attacked and the ceremony never happened." Katri explained simply to the group.

"Amy are you getting any Nega-vibes from her?" Mina asked quietly.

Amy pulled out her computer and did some quick calculations. "No, and she is telling the truth about what she knows."

"So, why the theatrics with the news papers?" Rei asked bluntly.

"You all hurt your Princess before she left and have never once believed in her. So she left and if you were to run into her on the street today you wouldn't even know it was her. You are being given a chance to prove to her that you believe in her and support her as the true leader of the Senshi and your Queen." Katri took a breath and looked at the four women standing in front of her. "Are you willing to take the time that will be required of you to prove to her your loyalty?"

Amy looked at her friends and stepped forward. "I am. I hated the way I felt after she left."

"Same here." Mina stepped forward as well.

"Count me in too. Serena needs us to be there for her as she makes this big step in her life." Lita stepped forward to be included with her other friends.

Rei looked at her friends then at Katri. "One question for you, does Serena know about Darien?"

"Sadly she does, which is why her coronation is in three weeks. She has to take the throne and strip him of his title and power before he can marry this Akusai. So, Mars are you going to help out and work hard on earning Serena's trust back or step back and renounce your title and role as one of her protectors?

"I'm in. Serena needs us, especially now that Darien has hurt her and said good bye to his destiny by her side." Rei smiled and stepped forward. "So what do we need to do now?"

Serena looked up from the pile of paper work sitting on her newly acquired desk and looked out the window in misery. She had been sitting in her personal library reading over all of the documents that Katri had piled on her desk that morning after telling her that they would help her prepare for her big coronation day.

She wished she was anywhere but sitting at the desk poring over the mundane documents. She still couldn't get over the news that Katri dropped on her about Darien the previous morning. Since then she had been instructed to stay at the mansion and work on getting ready for her coronation. On top of that she had continued with her Senshi training each morning with the other women.

Serena looked back down at the documents in front of her and made her decision. No matter what the other four said she was going to get out of the house, at least for a few hours. She needed it. She stood up and headed over to her walk in closet to find something more comfortable than the pale blue dress she was currently wearing. She found a pair of khaki colored Capri's and a ocean blue shirt to match and quickly changed before sneaking out of the place and heading towards her favorite place to go, the arcade.

Andrew looked up as he heard the chimes announce a new customer and smiled as he saw Serena walk into the arcade. "Hey, I haven't seen you in the past few days. How you doing?"

Serena smiled as she sat at the counter in front of him. "Much better since getting out of the mansion. Can I get a milk shake and some cheese fries?"

"Sure thing, Serena." Andrew laughed as he went to place her order. Once he was done he came back to talk with her some more. "I'm guessing you heard about Darien?"

"Sadly I did. I still am in shock that he was dating this other woman while he was dating me. At least now I know why he broke up with me so suddenly. Katri told me that she told you my biggest secret."

"Yeah, she did. And just so you know, I haven't told a soul what I know. I can now see why you acted so strange all those times when you were a teen."

"Thanks Andrew, that means a lot to me. Katri told me that you are going to be helping out with the big coronation ceremony. Are you sure you want to get involved in what could be a rather interesting event? Especially if I have to strip Darien of his title and position in my life?" Serena asked in curiosity.

"Serena, you need all of the friends you can get right now. Darien made his choices to hurt you and he will have to live with that one day. I couldn't be luckier to be your friend than I am right now. And that isn't because you happen to be a princess and soon to be a queen, it's because I know you." Andrew smiled encouragingly. "Let me get you your food."

Andrew brought Serena her food and then left to check on some other customers. Serena started in on her food as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Lita smiling at her.

"I thought I recognized you." Lita sat next to her. "How are you Serena?"

"How did you know it was me?" Serena asked slightly confused.

"Your voice." Lita responded. "Can we talk, or will you report me to Katri and get me into some major trouble with captain pain in the but?"

"If I reported you talking to me, then I would be the one busted for leaving the house." Serena smiled at her friend. "Where are the others?"

"Katri put them to work first thing this morning after a lengthy workout last night. The woman is insane if she thinks that this is how we train." Lita groaned at the mere thought of training that night. "She told us we had to earn the right to speak with you before we would ever be allowed to. But I came in here to get something to eat and heard your voice so I had to see if you would talk to me now, without her permission."

Serena sighed as she thought about how Katri handled things with her friends. "Katri can be a little intense at times. I'm glad you came to talk to me, even without permission. How are you?"

"I've been better. Serena, I am so sorry for the things I said behind your back the day you took off. I should never have said those things to you. Especially as I see you now. Are you really taking the throne and fulfilling your destiny?"

"Yeah I am. Katri has piled the work load on me in preparation for the coronation. I shouldn't even be out of the house right now, but if I had to look at one more royal document or anything that would prepare me for the event I would truly run away from my destiny." Serena laughed at the mere thought. "But knowing Katri she would find me and drag me back to do my duty."

Lita laughed and was about to respond when the arcade doors chimed again and in walked Darien with Akusai.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Had a little writers block and having my little toddler running all over the house getting into things while his dad was at work made life a little interesting. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 14

"This isn't good." Lita whispered to Serena at the sight of their soon to be former comrade. "Do you want to get out of here before he recognizes who you are?"

Serena nodded as Andrew came over to where they were sitting at the counter.

"You can go through the back, if you want to." Andrew whispered to her. "Oh, and your food is on the house. I'll let Katri know about the recent development once you're gone." He turned to look at Darien and Akusai who were heading towards the counter. "Hey Darien, do you want your usual?"

"Not today, Akusai and I will have lemon water, thanks Drew." Darien smiled at his best friend as he and his fiancé turned to go sit in a booth. "Oh, have you met Akusai yet?"

"No, hi I'm Andrew and welcome to the arcade." Andrew introduced himself to the newcomer. "I hope I can get to know you better before you and Darien get married."

Akusai nodded briefly, but never said a word. Lita looked at the woman and just felt like punching her face in a few times just for showing her face around as the very person she hurt by dating Darien sat by her in silence.

"Oh, hi Lita." Darien finally noticed her sitting next to a young woman who he didn't recognize. "I haven't seen you in the last few months. How are you?"

Before Lita could respond Akusai spoke up glaring at her. "Darien, is this the other girl you were dating when we met?"

Before Lita could respond the doors chimed again and caused Serena to straighten up even more than when Darien had entered.

"Actually she just happens to be one of Serena's best friends." Katri walked up to the small group. She looked directly at Akusai and glared her down. "So you're the one who caused Serena to run away."

Akusai looked the newcomer in the eye. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Katri knew in that instant who Akusai really was. "Actually you do, and let me just say this so that you know clearly who I am." Katri walked closer to Akusai so that only she would hear the next words to come out of her mouth. "You better stay away from Endymion or else the next time you see me I will send you right back to the Silver Millennium and make sure that you feel my wrath just as you did the last time you pulled similar stunts. Get the picture?"

Katri stepped back once more and turned to look directly at Lita and Serena. "Lita, please make sure she gets home safely, I have some bigger matters to attend to right now than the rules you two have just broken. Michiru will be informed of your pending arrival." She then turned back to Akusai glaring at the woman once more. "You never did a great job at learning to pick your battles. I guess that this is just one more thing I get to defeat you at."

Akusai glared at Katri remembering exactly who she was. "So you actually survived everything. Just know this, Katriana, this time I am the one with the upper hand. The princess lost this time, she can't win against me."

"She can and will." Katri turned and looked at Darien. "Oh, by the way Serena says hi."

Katri walked back towards the mansion, her anger seething as she realized what was truly going on. And to top it off Serena and Lita both deliberately disobeyed her. This was becoming a bad day and it wasn't even half over. She pulled out her cell phone and called up the mansion.

"It's me. I need to get some anger out of my system. Tell Serena to meet me at the gym in twenty minutes. She is going to truly see what it means to spare." Katri ordered Michiru once she answered the phone.

"I'll let her and Lita know. They just arrived and told us what happened before you sent them our way." Michiru replied calmly. "What else happened at the arcade to make you this angry?"

"I just figured out who Akusai is and it is something best kept quiet for the time being. I need to do a little more digging before I reveal what I know." Katri told her before hanging up the phone.

Katri remembered Akusai's eyes anywhere. Those same eyes haunted her ever since the day she heard that the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed. She vowed to make those who helped in the destruction pay and it looked like she might actually get the chance she had been patiently waiting for. Only time would tell if she was truly going to be able to take revenge for Serenity's death.

She wasn't usually a violent person, but those eyes brought all of the pain and guilt she had been feeling for all these years back to the surface. She knew Akusai recognized her and knew exactly what she had been talking about, now the only question that remained was if she was going to act upon the realization or not. Katri knew she would, she always acted upon her emotions and never once thought things through.

At least this time it would be her downfall. This time, Katri would be the one to win.

Akusai slammed the door of her apartment in fury. All of her hard work was almost foiled due to one small problem, Katriana. She had fully hopped that the girl was dead with the rest of the Moon Kingdom court, but apparently she was wrong. Luckily for her, Darien didn't hear a word of what Katri had said to her.

That would have caused some really big problems for her if he had heard the small exchange. Of course Katriana made sure to cause some problems with her little message to him as she walked out the door. He called off his date with her and immediately went home stating that he needed some time to himself. Akusai was beginning to get a little worried with him.

She could only hope that he would still marry her at the end of the month like they planned. Everything was falling into place like planned and soon she would have the victory that was lost to her and her cause so long ago. This time though, she would achieve that victory. Katriana could only suspect who Akusai was and for the time being that would work in her favor.

Katriana wouldn't give up until she figured every little detail out, but at the moment the woman had a bigger issue to deal with than her. The little Moon Princess was more defiant now than she had been during the Silver Alliance and that was causing undo stress for the former captain of the royal guard.

Luckily all that she had to do was wait and keep up the hope that Katriana would not focus on her until it was too late. And too late it would be. Akusai looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Soon, the little Moon brat would lose the unknown battle and she would win, just as she would have so long ago. But this time there was no one there to stop her, not even Katriana would be able to stop her. This time Endymion would be hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 15

Serena walked silently, next to Lita, up the hill to the mansion in deep thought. She had never once seen Katri that angry, especially since she had just been busted for being out of the mansion when she was supposed to in her room going over the coronation papers.

"Are you okay, Sere?" Lita asked quietly.

"Yeah, just thinking about how angry Katri was." Serena responded quietly.

"You sure that is all that's bothering you? I saw how white you looked when Darien walked in with Akusai. You weren't expecting that, were you?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I didn't expect to ever see him with his fiancé. I am just grateful that he didn't recognize me and that Katri didn't reveal who I was. I am not ready to face him. I just hate this whole thing. I am not ready for any of the things that I have to do, especially taking away Darien's power and title."

Lita looked at her friend in surprise. "Do you even want to take those from him?"

"Not really, but I know that Katri is right about having no choice in the matter. Darien doesn't even realize that he is giving up so much of who he is just to be with this woman that he is engaged to." Serena sighed as she realized that they had reached the mansion. "Michiru is not going to be happy with me. My bet she has checked on me and will be at the front door waiting for me to come in and try to explain why I wasn't where I am supposed to be."

"You got that right, Princess." Haruka responded from the open double doors of the mansion. "Hello Lita, I am guessing you two got busted by Katri at the arcade."

"Did Katri call you already?" Lita asked.

Haruka looked at the two women standing in front of her in confusion. "Katri didn't call us; I called her when I realized that you were not going over the coronation ceremony like you were instructed to. What are you doing here Lita?"

"Serena and I were talking at the arcade when Katri busted us. We were about to leave because Darien showed up with his fiancé when she walked in the door. She told me to make sure Serena got here and that I was to stay here until she got here." Lita explained calmly, even though inside she was not feeling so calm.

The look on Haruka's face was one of not only displeasure but disappointment. Her disappointment was directed only to Serena, and Lita could tell there was so much that she didn't know that had gone on with her friend while she was gone.

"Serena, go to the gym and wait for Katri to arrive. She has determined that you and Lita should learn a more intense way to train." Michiru walked out onto the front steps. "She will be here in twenty minutes."

Serena nodded and turned to walk to the back of the mansion where a private gym had been built for Senshi training. The gym had a main room with a large mat on it for hand to hand combat as well as for sword practice. The side rooms were specially designed to withstand the elemental powers of the Senshi so that they could work on honing their planetary powers. The back room was a security room that only Katri had the access codes to.

The security room controlled all of the security for the mansion, grounds, gym, and the stone wall. Serena went into the main room and stood by one of the walls.

"Wow, now this is what I call a gym. This place is huge." Lita commented as she walked into the room after Serena.

"Katri made sure this place was fully furnished for us so that we don't have to train in secret any more. She told me that this would help out more so once you were all here as well." Serena replied quietly.

Suddenly the two women heard the door bang open and in walked a very angry Katri. Katri slammed a fist into the wall before placing her palm just under a light switch by the main entrance to the room. Several of the wall panels opened up revealing weight equipment, weapons, a full array of workout clothes, and a changing room.

"I didn't know about that." Serena whispered as she looked around the new areas of the room.

Katri ignored the two women and walked over to where the weights were and began to work out. She was just too angry with Akusai to pay attention to the two of them. For twenty minutes she worked out intensely before turning to face the other two in the room.

"Okay, ladies for breaking the rules I have something special in mind for you. Lets get to work."

Serena laid on the large mat in complete exhaustion. Katri introduced a new training rule before starting and it had been more for her benefit than for Serena or Lita's. Katri called it her no holds bar rule and she kept coming after the two women until she was satisfied that they understood what she meant by the new rule as well as that they learned their lesson about breaking the rules. Katri finally stopped after a two hour long training session and now Serena didn't want to move.

"I can't believe she did that to us." Lita collapsed to the floor next to Serena. "I almost feel like I have done this type of training before, but I can't put my finger on it. What do you think will happen next?"

"You two of you will stay here and begin a rigorous training schedule." Katri walked back into the room. "Lita, you will also begin your specific training for becoming part of Serena's court on the coronation day. As part of your new schedule you two will also begin to put the final touches on the coronation celebration and the ceremony it's self."

Serena sat up in surprise. "I thought that everything was ready for that day."

"The important details of that day are ready, but you get to choose the look of the invitations for the ceremony and the special invites that will be required to get into the celebration that night. You both get to help put on the final touches of the food choices as well as picking out the special final touches of the decorations and floral arrangements." Katri explained rattling off the list of final touches from memory.

"What about the others?" Lita inquired. "Will they have any say in the final touches?"

"They will in time, but right now I don't think they are fully ready to face the challenges that will come from living here. You are have already faced some big challenges Lita, just by witnessing what happened at the arcade earlier. Now, I think it would be best if you two got cleaned up and headed into the house for dinner. Tomorrow will be an even harder day of training and more coronation work will be done."

_Dream Sequence_

_Lita looked around at her surroundings, realizing that she was reliving a memory of her days on the moon. She walked around watching the royal guards at their posts noting that they were all happy, but also very watchful._

_"Lady Lita, there you are!" A guard smiled at her warmly. "Lady Katriana is looking for you. She has some things she wanted to discuss with you in private."_

_Lita nodded in response to the guard. "Thank you Damien. Is she at the center, or in her room at the palace?"_

_"She is in her office at the center. She wanted to make sure that you two had the proper privacy that you need." Damien explained further._

_"Then it must be a very serious matter. I will go immediately. Have a good day, Damien." She headed over to the training center to Katri's office where she noticed just how serious the matter was going to be._

_"I am worried about the Princess." Katri began as Lita sat down across from her fellow Solider._

_"About what, Katri? Prince Endymion cares deeply for her and will protect her when we are not around." Lita asked in concern._

_"That's just the point. I've already spoken with the Queen about this and she agrees that this is an issue we must address before he arrives back up here for the engagement ceremony before their wedding." Katri paused as she looked at her dear friend and second in command. "Prince Endymion has been looking out for his interests and his alone. I am really worried about what will happen to Sere. She deserves the best and I think Endymion is not looking out for that right now."_

_"What do you think changed?" Lita asked as she sat back in her large arm chair._

_"Akusai." Katri stated calmly._

_"Isn't she one of the ladies of the court?" Lita looked at her in surprise._

_"She is. She is the one lady who has openly refused to take part in the security back ground checks that were ordered by the Queen for her daughter's protection."_

_"Only Akusai refused? What is going on in the court these days?"_

_"I'm not sure. I have made a special request from the Queen to do a quiet investigation. While I am doing that I want you to be in charge of the others. You are my second in command and I can only trust you to know exactly what is going on. I'll keep in touch."_

_Lita nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Lady."_

_Dream Sequence end_

Lita sat up in a start. She finally understood what Katri had meant by her being ready for the challenges. She remembered everything that Katri knew had not come back, until now that is. She remembered everything; even the mission that everyone thought took Katri's life. The final mission that was taken before the kingdom fell. Lita knew exactly what that dream had been, a memory.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 16

Katri sat at her desk reviewing her files on Akusai from the Silver Millennium when her office door banged open. She jumped in surprise as Lita walked angrily into the room.

"You lied to me!" Lita shouted at her. "You knew exactly what has been going on!"

Katri looked at her and smiled. "So you remember now."

"What happened? I know you left on that special assignment, but then we heard nothing from you and then the moon was destroyed." Lita pointed out from her new found memories.

Katri sat back in her chair and looked at Lita solemnly. "That assignment was one of the biggest mistakes that I made while I was in charge. It turned out to be a huge trap and before I could get word to you about what was happening I had to fake my death and disappear. This is why when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed I didn't find out for several days.

"I showed up at the portal entrance that I usually used about a week after faking my death and couldn't get through. So I contacted Pluto who was actually shocked that I hadn't died since that was kept from her by the fates of time. She told me what had happened and how she didn't know much more than that for the time being. We kept in touch after that and once you were all back to some of your former power she and I started to work together on training and preparing things for this time when you would be returning to your rightful places.

"Lita, I have hated my self for what happened following my disappearance. I was not the same after I found out what happened. But now that I have the opportunity to help Serena come to the power that she has always been destined to I feel that things will finally be the way they were always intended for."

"What about Akusai? I know she has some part in what your assignment was about." Lita asked point blank.

"Akusai was a part of the Silver Alliance court. She had somewhat of a crush on Darien and was not happy with the upcoming marriage of his to Serena. I was investigating the whole court on account of some rumors that Beryl had gained supporters in the court to her cause. I didn't get very far before being discovered and then having to fake my death."

"Do you think Darien's new fiancé is the same Akusai as from the Moon Kingdom?" Lita asked, not realizing she had fallen back into her former habits from when she was second in command.

"I have a suspicion that she is. I won't know for sure for a while yet." Katri looked at her friend and smiled. "But that is just more fun for me. Are you ready for what's to come for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you ready to become my second in command once more?"

Lita looked at her in shock. "Are you serious? This isn't some sort of a joke is it?"

Katri shook her head. "No, I am quite serious. Lita, you have more of your memories back than the others and I could really use your help in getting things ready. There are some things that must be done that I can't have Serena knowing about, at least at this time. I could really use your help."

"What do you need me to do?" Lita asked after thinking about it for a moment.

"I can surmise that Darien has no idea about the coronation that is coming up, or about the fact that he has to give up his title that very day. What I am going to need to do is personally take care of that. So, while I am handling that situation I need you to continue working with the others and get them as ready as possible. That includes the Senshi training sessions."

"Sure, when do you need me to start working with them?"

"Right now, its time for a surprise training session."

Rei awoke with a start. She could hear her communicator going off and couldn't seem to find it. She turned on her lamp, next to her bed that was sitting on her nightstand to see if she could see where it was lying. She saw the wristwatch lying on her desk next to her computer where she left it before going to bed.

"This is Mars." She flipped the communicator open.

"It's Jupiter. Meet me at the mansion on the hill in ten minutes for a Senshi training session." Lita's voice responded calmly.

Rei looked over at her alarm clock and noticed the time. "You have got to be kidding me, Lita! It's only two a.m.! Are you crazy?"

"No I am not kidding. Katri called a special training session for ten minutes from now. There are no options in this. Be here and fast!" Lita cut off communication.

Rei looked at her communicator in surprise. She couldn't understand why Lita suddenly sounded full of authority or why the session was being held at the new mansion. She climbed out of bed and headed to her closet to find something to wear for the special session not really wanting to get up.

Twenty minutes later Rei stood at the front gates of the new mansion wondering how she was going to get in when she noticed the other three girls walking up all looking as tired as she felt.

"I'm guessing you all got the same call from Lita as I did?" Rei asked them quietly.

"I was ready to kill her when she called me." Mina replied as she joined the group.

"Does anyone know how to get onto the grounds?" Amy asked as she looked at the closed gates.

"I do." Lita's voice came from the other side of the gate as she walked up the path to the group. "Welcome to what will be Crystal Palace." She opened the gate and motioned for them to come inside the property. "Follow me; Katri has a great training center for us to work out in. It's a great facility with everything catered to the specific needs of the Senshi."

The three other women looked at their surroundings in amazement. Even in the dark they could see the outline of just how large the property was and how large the mansion truly was. Amy pulled out her special computer and starting running diagnostics on the place only to find that her computer wouldn't work.

"Katri has this place set up to a point that the Mercury computer will have to be configured by Katri to work properly." Lita stated as she led them back to the training center.

As the group reached the large building Lita opened the double doors and led them into the main room. Lita turned on the lights showing them just what type of a training center it was.

Lita turned and smiled at her friends. "Ladies, it's time to get to work."

Serena woke up as the sun was rising and smiled. Today she was going to start training in the center with Lita. She threw on her favorite baby blue tee-shirt and biking shorts and headed down to the training center. She smiled as she noticed that Lita was already there and working out.

What she didn't expect to see was the other Senshi in the room training too. She smiled as she watched them work out, knowing that they didn't know she was there. She walked into the middle of the room and began to stretch out her muscles not paying attention to her surroundings or the other women in the room.

Rei looked over to the middle of the room as she noticed there was another person in the room and paused realizing who was now working out with them. She signaled to Amy, who she was working out with, to look over and see who was there. Soon everyone in the room stopped and watched as Serena continued to stretch before pulling out a sword from the wall.

"So, Lita are you ready to workout the way I do?" Serena smiled at her friend.

"If you have spent the last six months training under Katri then I think I can handle what you throw out at me." Lita walked over to the wall of swords and pulled out one.

Soon the two women were sparing in the middle of the room, not noticing the stares of awe and amazement coming from the other Senshi. Their strokes were evenly matched, precise with each blow. No one could tell which woman would actually win the sparing match.

Katri walked into the center and smiled as she saw Serena and Lita sparing. She knew that Lita had been going on only a few hours sleep, while Serena had gotten a full nights rest. She knew that while Lita may be stronger physically Serena was full of stamina and determination to show everyone that she was ready to fulfill her destiny.

Katri smiled as she watched Lita's sword go flying across the room and Serena smiling as she pointed her sword at Lita.

Katri smiled as she walked into the middle of the room. "Good morning ladies. Serena, I am very impressed with your technique. You have improved beyond what I had hoped for."

Serena looked over at Katri and smiled. "Thank you."

Katri only nodded as she looked at the other women. "Serena, you are needed in the house. Michiru has some things to go over with you."

Serena nodded and placed her sword back in its rightful place on the wall before heading out of the center. Katri then turned and looked at the other women.

"Welcome to where you will soon be living, once you have proven your selves, of course. Lita will continue your training through out the day." Katri headed back towards the entrance. "I will be taking care of other matters that need addressing."

"Oh, yeah, and what would that be?" Rei asked in anger and sarcasm.

"Not what, who." Lita stated calmly.

"Akusai."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 17

Darien looked at his alarm clock for the ninth time and sighed. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and it was really starting to get to him. Ever since the incident at the arcade with Akusai and the other woman things had been really weird between the two of them. Akusai kept telling him that she was just really busy, but now he was having a hard time believing it. Of course the message the other women had given him probably didn't help him much.

He hadn't thought much about Serena since the girls had told him she was missing and now suddenly she consumed his every thought. Akusai was the one he loved now, not Serena. He got out of bed and looked back at the time again. It was only 4 a.m. but he felt like maybe it was time to get back to his old morning routine of jogging once more. He hadn't jogged since the last battle with Chaos. He changed his clothes and headed out to start his new morning routine.

As he ran he could only think about Serena. She seemed to consume his every thought and it was now starting to get to him. He kept jogging, not paying attention to where he was headed until he noticed that he was at "their" spot, or what was his and Serena's favorite place to be in the park. He stopped jogging and looked out over the pristine waters of the lake. As he continued to be deep in thought he didn't notice that someone had come up beside him.

"Such a beautiful place at this time of day isn't it." Rei stated as she walked up to him. "Hello Darien it's been a while."  
Darien nodded to her as he looked out over the water. "It's my favorite spot. What are you doing here Rei?"

"I came for a walk to give myself a break from the training that I am going through." Rei stated vaguely. "What about you Darien? This is the first time in months I've seen you without Akusai around."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a jog to clear my head and somehow I ended up here." Darien stated lamely. "What training are you doing now? Are you getting ready to take over the temple duties for your grandfather?"

"I am training with the other Senshi in preparation for when Serena ascends to the throne. The Senshi will be by her side, always." Rei looked at him in wonder. "You do know that she will be having a coronation celebration in about two weeks time, right?"

Darien looked at her in shock. "What coronation? She can't become Neo-Queen Serenity without getting married to me first and I broke off that chapter of my life."

"Actually she can become Neo-Queen." Rei smiled at him, but before she could continue her new cell phone began going off. "Rei here." She listened to the person on the other end and smiled at Darien kindly. "Of course I will be there. I'll head over immediately. I am gathering its time for my Senshi trial? Okay then I will be there shortly. Bye." She looked at Darien sadly.   
"Sorry Darien, but I have my other duties to attend to. See ya!"

Darien watched in amazement as Rei turned and headed out of the park, leaving him with more questions than answers. He decided to walk back home instead of jogging. He hopped that Akusai would be at his apartment when he got back, but instead he saw the very woman that was the cause of his new found problems.

"Can I help you?" Darien asked in annoyance.

"No, I am just here to deliver this to you, Endymion." Katri smiled at him as she handed him the small white envelope she had with her. "I'll be in touch."

Darien took the envelope from the woman and watched as she headed back to the elevators without a glance back at him. He went into his apartment and opened the envelope to discover that it was an invitation.

"Prince Endymion,

"You are cordially invited to attend the coronation ceremony of Princess Serena as she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. At that time you will be required to renounce your title and claim of royalty. If you are not in attendance the Sailor Senshi will come for you and you will publicly be stripped of all that you hold dear from your days as Prince Endymion of Earth. Please be aware that you can contact the following Senshi and request a meeting with them to discuss this issue in length. Thank you.

Lady Katriana."

Katri sat at the counter in the arcade feeling a little beyond stressed. Now that the invitation had been delivered to Darien all she could do it wait for him to respond. On top of that Akusai was now going to be a problem. She had a meeting with her in less than 6 hours and she knew she would need to be on her guard.

"You look like its been a bad day and its still morning." Andrew came up to her and smiled.

"Yeah, well what can I say I have a tough job sometimes. I delivered the invitation to Darien just now." Katri smiled at him warmly. "Can I get a soda and some fries?"

"Sure thing. Which invitation was it?" Andrew asked as he started working on her order.

"The only one that was ready. The one that tells him exactly what his choices are. Serena is picking out the final look for the invitation that everyone will get." Katri told him as she started to eat her fries. "She is also picking out the final food selection for the big event too."

"Sounds like things are really progressing." Andrew looked over at the entrance and straightened up. "I'll be back in a little bit." +-

Katri sat there enjoying her food when she noticed someone sit down next to her.

"I don't like it when people try to interfere with my life." Darien stated as he looked at Katri, the invitation still in his hand.

"I'm not interfering in you life just yet, Prince." Katri responded coldly. "I am just the simple messenger for the Princess. Remember when she was once your only love."

"That was in the past. Back when our titles actually meant something. But I don't live in the past, only the present." Darien told her calmly, even though he was starting to get unnerved with the woman next to him. "How do you know so much anyway?"

"That is none of your concern Endymion. The past is what makes you who you are today. It will always be part of your life whether you choose to acknowledge it or not." Katri turned and looked at him, not willing to reveal just how much she knew. "You are the one who will shape your destiny, not the past, you."

"What about Serena? She doesn't get a choice in this. She is being forced to do something that she never wanted to do in the first place. How can you say that she had a choice in this?" Darien slammed his fist onto the counter top.

"Because this was her choice, Darien. She knew that if she didn't want to go down this path and fulfill her destiny and become Neo-Queen Serenity she just had to say no. But she didn't want to do that. She knows what will be required of her and she is ready to take on such a challenge." Katri looked at him defensively.

"Why would she change her mind like that?"

Katri looked at him in shock. "Maybe because someone actually started to believe in her. She spent so much time worrying about what you and the Senshi thought about her that she lost her confidence in herself. But she now has confidence again and now wants to become Neo-Queen."

Darien looked at her in shock. He never once thought about how the things he had said in the past would impact Serena now. "So, this was her decision fully?"

"That's correct, this is her choice." Katri looked at him sadly. "She knows about what you have done."

"What do you mean by that?" Darien asked in astonishment.

"She knows that you were dating Akusai before breaking up with her. She also knows about your engagement." Katri placed some money on the counter and stood up. "You have a decision to make. Either Akusai or your title. Choose wisely, Endymion, you won't be able to go back on that choice once you make it."

Katri walked to the lake in the park as the sun hoping to beat Akusai to the meeting place. After her run in with Darien she went back to the gym and kept working out until it was time for her meeting with Akusai. She felt so frustrated because of Darien's attitude towards the young Princess she swore to protect so long ago. She looked around as she arrived at the meeting place and felt for her sword, that she kept hidden at all times, making sure that it was securely in place just in case anything should go wrong.

"I thought I recognized your voice." Akusai walked out from the shadows smiling. "And now I know exactly who you are, Lady Katriana of Queen Serenity's special guard for her precious daughter."

Katri straightened up even more so and glared at the woman. "Just as I know who you are. You were the one who betrayed the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, Akusai of the Moon Kingdom Court. Did you really think I would actually forget what you did?"

Akusai laughed evilly. "Now how would you know such a thing? You were killed days before the attack came."

"Actually I was in hiding, thanks to you and your treachery." Katri stated. "Now, what do you think you are doing to Endymion? I know that you have something to do with his break up with the Princess."

Akusai shrugged and smiled secretively. "You have no proof of that. Endymion and I love each other very much and we will be getting married very soon. Then I will become his Queen, the very Queen he deserves."

"You will never be Queen, Akusai. Once the Princess becomes Neo-Queen he will be stripped of his title and his throne and just be a normal man." Katri smirked knowingly. "If you think he'll have any power then you are sadly mistaken."

Akusai's dark brown eyes darkened in fury. "How dare you accuse me of marrying him just for his power. I love him and I will marry him in three weeks time. You will not get away with such threats against me. Not now or ever again. Remember, I have friends in high places that you can't even fathom."

"Are you threatening me, Akusai? Did you forget who I am? I am Lady Katriana of the Moon Kingdom Royal guard! I am the captain of the Senshi of the Moon Kingdom. I can not be defeated by someone like you!"

"Oh, please you really think something like that will threaten me? I am the one with power. Do not under estimate me. I have more power than you could ever dream of having. And soon, you will see that power." Akusai laughed evilly.

"And where would you get such power?" Katri asked in bewilderment.

"Now is not the time for such information to be revealed. But soon you will see my power and it will be as I destroy you and your precious Serenity!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note:** Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this. Hit a major writers block and had to start the chapter over from scratch to get it just right. Everything about Darien and Akusai will be revealed in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 18

Serena opened up another book and closed it once more. She was getting more frustrated as the day wore on. She kept hoping to find information on her coronation ceremony in the books Katri gave her but so far she had come up with nothing. She stood up from her desk and headed out of her room. Maybe she could find some information in the library. She headed down to the library but stopped short of going in when she heard voices on the other side of the double doors of the library.

"I can't believe Katri did that and didn't tell Serena about it!" Rei's voice came through the door loud and clear.

"Well she did." Lita started. "She told me it had to be done that way and that Serena will understand why when the time is right."

Serena stood there in shock as she realized something very important was being discussed and she had been kept in the dark.

"What was she thinking?" Mina questioned. "This is Serena's life not hers!"

"There must be something we can do. If Serena finds out this was done behind her back she may leave again and I don't think any of us in this room want that to happen." Amy pointed out.

'What are they talking about? What is going on that they are debating telling me?' Serena wondered as she stood there listening through the door.

"I think we just need to tell her the truth and not keep anything else from her." Rei stated bluntly.

"Rei you can't be serious!" Lita objected loudly. "You really want to just go up to Serena and tell her that Katri invited Darien to the coronation just so that she can publicly humiliate him and strip him of his power and title? That is a little bit crazy Rei!"

Serena stood there in shock. No one told her that Katri had done this! Sure she knew that he would have to make a choice, but she had always hoped that she would be the one to talk to him about it and let him be the one to truly make such a decision. But now that choice had been taken from him and he was left with little option in what he could do.

Serena turned from the library doors and walked towards the main doors of the house. Just as she opened one of the doors she heard the library doors open and the girls coming out.

"Sere, where are you going, do you need one of us to come with you?" Lita asked in concern.

She turned and smiled at her friends. "There is just something that I need to do before next week. I'll be fine on my own." She walked out the door and headed down the walk way to the gate.

"Serena, wait up!" Rei called to her.

Serena turned and looked at her friend. "Rei, I am really in a hurry, can't this wait."

Rei caught up to her and looked at her with an expression that told her this was serious. "You heard everything didn't you?"

Serena looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Serena, I could tell just by how you looked at us as you started to head out the door." Rei smiled warmly at her. "Katri wants to keep you in this bubble until your coronation, but I don't agree with that. I know you are going to go see Darien." Rei watched as Serena started to panic. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet. I think you need to do this for you. Good luck."

Serena looked at her friend and smiled warmly. "Thanks Rei. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Darien looked at the invitation for Serena's coronation again. He had looked at it several times over the past few days and each time he just felt more confused. Akusai refused to talk to him stating that she was too busy with wedding preparations to be bothered with even spending time with him. He wasn't even sure what to do about Serena's coronation that was almost a week and a half away.

He looked up as he heard a knock at his door. He opened up the door to see the one person he least expected to see. "Serena, what are you doing here?"

Serena looked up at him calmly, even though inside she felt nervous. "Can I talk with you or is this a bad time?"

"No, this is a good time. Come on in." Darien moved from the entry way so that she could come into his apartment. "Have a seat on the couch. Can I get you any thing?"

Serena looked around his apartment and smiled at him. "No, I'm fine thanks." She noticed that some of the same photos of the two of them were in the same places they were in before the break up. "You haven't changed much around here."

"Thanks. So, Serena what brings you here? You said you wanted to talk." Darien sat on the couch across from her.

Serena sat down and looked at him. "I heard what Katri did to you. About my coronation and what you are supposed to do."

"And you thought to come and gloat or something?" Darien sneered at the mere thought of her coronation.

"No Darien, I actually came to talk to you about that and about what happened between us." Serena looked at him sadly.

Darien nodded to her to continue as he thought about how callous he had just been.

"Katri had no right to drop that bomb on you. I had hopped to come by and tell you in person what is going on and let you make the choice on your own without any pressure. But then Katri found out about your upcoming marriage and took matters into her own hands. For that I am sorry."

"So what exactly does your coronation entail?" Darien asked calmly.

"It is in a little over a week and it will be the day I become Neo Queen Serenity. From what I understand of how the laws during the Moon Kingdom were written I can become queen one of two ways. One is you and I getting married and the other is you renouncing your title and power. By doing the second choice you would be free to marry Akusai the week after my coronation." Serena waited for him to digest all that she just told him. "I don't want you to think that there is a lot of pressure for you to stay by my side, but in some ways there is."

"If I understand you correctly, my options are to renounce everything that tells me who I am or break up with Akusai?" Darien looked at her in frustration.

"Unfortunately that is exactly what I am saying. I wish there were other options but there just isn't. Every detail of my coronation is based upon the laws that were written back during the days when my mother ruled."

"Can I get some time to think about this before making my final decision?" Darien finally asked after thinking for a moment.

"Sure that would be fine." Serena smiled at him kindly. "Darien, do you remember anything from our Moon Kingdom, I mean beyond what we have learned as a group, anything at all?"

Darien looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean Sere?"

"Do you remember anything beyond the final days before Beryl destroyed everything?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask such things Serena?"

"Because I do." Serena stood up and started to pace in front of Darien. "I haven't told anyone just how much I have started to remember, especially Katri, and the truth is I wish I didn't remember as much as I do now."

Darien looked at his former girlfriend, his eyes full of worry and concern. "Why? What do you remember?"

"Darien, I remember what life was really like on the moon. Sure we had our parties and wonderful events, but there was a lot more to it than that. Katri was once a guard for my family. She was the leader of the Senshi at one point, not Venus. There is so much more that I remember about those days that I can't tell you at this time." Serena looked at him as she headed towards the door. "Darien, you need to discover those memories for your self. Give me a call if that happens before my coronation then maybe we can truly talk. Let me know your decision as to what your choice will be as soon as you can."

Darien watched as Serena walked out of his apartment, stronger than he had ever seen her before. When had she become such a pillar of strength? He could tell that she was not the same person he dumped all those months ago. She grew up and became a strong woman ready to face the challenges that were hers alone to face. She was ready to face her destiny, even if that meant without him by her side; she was ready. Darien felt more confused than ever before.

Serena said some things that caused him to truly think about every aspect of his life. Akusai was a great person, but was he willing to give up his identity, the only identity he had ever known to be with her? And then there was the new Serena, hair cut short and more refined than ever before. Did he really want to stop being her protector? And what did she mean by there was more to remember about the days on the moon then he actually knew. Darien suddenly felt like he truly didn't know which path was the right one to take. Choose Serena and future set before him or Akusai and an unknown future? Did he really want to change his future?


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Sorry its taken me so long to update this story. Had minor crisis with my son deciding he was sick of his crib and needed to have a big bed. Sadly that took time away from everything else, and getting ready for the holiday season. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It sheds some light on what is truly going on.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 19

_Dream Sequence_

_Darien looked around at his surroundings in awe. All around him people were celebrating and happy. He watched as the people cheered as the fireworks went off overhead. He started to wonder what was going on when he felt someone come up and stand next to him._

_"What are you doing here Endymion? You should be at the palace celebrating with Serena." Katri spoke to him politely._

_"I just needed to think." Endymion responded. "I am surprised that Serena wanted to celebrate like this."_

_Katri laughed at his statement. "Endymion, she didn't plan this, Queen Serenity did. She wanted to celebrate your upcoming marriage with gusto. Serena is waiting for you to join her in dancing and celebrating." She looked at him in concern. "Endymion, what is wrong? I know we don't get along, especially after everything that has happened since I became captain of the Senshi, but something is bothering you. Feel like talking?"_

_"Lady Akusai approached me again. She is getting more persistent and demanding. She wants me to marry her and not Serena." Endymion replied after a short time._

_"What do you want to do?" Katri asked._

_"I am honestly not sure." Endymion sighed as he looked over the vastness of the celebrating. "I don't even know if I should tell Serena about it." _

_"Endymion, this is something that only you can make a decision on. If I were you though, I would be honest with her and tell her." Katri walked away and headed towards the palace for the celebration._

_"Hello Prince Endymion." Lady Akusai walked up to him. "Such a wonderful night for a celebration, don't you think?"_

_Endymion nodded to the woman. "Lady Akusai, it is a wonderful evening. What are you doing here? I know you were listening to Lady Katriana and I."_

_Lady Akusai laughed at him kindly. "You know me too well. I was wondering if you made a decision on who you were going to choose, me or the little Princess Serenity."_

Dream Sequence end

Darien woke up with a start. Never had he experienced a dream like that one. He rolled over and looked at his clock. He sighed and realized it was time to get up. It had been three short days since Serena's surprise visit, three days since the dreams started coming. Each time he found himself in a different situation and each time Akusai was there asking him to marry her instead of Serena. This time it was the night of his engagement celebration and this time he knew that the choice he made was to be with Serena.

He got out of bed and continued to think about the dream as he got ready for his day. Akusai refused to talk to him still, and now he was beginning to see why. Katri knew more about his fiancé than he did and now he was starting to understand just how little he truly knew about her. And now all he could think about was the words Serena said just before she left. Now, more than ever did he feel like he needed to talk with her, but would she listen to him after all he had done to her.

Serena looked around the small café wondering what was taking Darien so long. He called her earlier that morning and asked her to meet with him. She technically didn't have the time to do it, but he told her it was important.

"Hey, Sere, can I sit down?" Darien waited for her to answer before sitting down. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. I was hoping you could help me."

"Darien, you said it was important, that's why I am here. My coronation is days away and I am in the middle of getting things ready for it." Serena stated calmly.

"I know I am asking a lot from you, but I need to know about something from our days of the Silver Millennium." Darien stated calmly.

Serena looked at him in shock. "Have you regained some memories from that time?"

"I keep having these dreams that Akusai was part of the Moon Kingdom's court. Do you remember her being there?"

Serena looked down at her hands before looking back at him once more, this time her eyes were full of sadness. "I do. I have kept my knowledge to myself for weeks now. She was there, but disappeared just before Beryl's attack. Why do you ask Darien?"

"I have been having dreams of those final days and in each one she was asking me to leave you. Each time I denied her, and I think I am beginning to see why." Darien looked around before continuing. "I think Akusai had something to do with the kingdoms fall. I think your friend Katriana knew that too."

"She does know more than she lets on." Serena nodded in agreement. "What's going on?"

"I am thinking of calling off the engagement." Darien stated suddenly.

Serena looked at him in shock. "What is going on, Darien?"

"Serena, I am not sure exactly is going on. I just know that right now I feel like she isn't being a truthful as she should be if we are getting married in a week." Darien stated bluntly in frustration. "Serena, I am not sure what I am going to do, but I am not ready to make a choice about your coronation."

"Darien, all I will ask of you is to make a choice by the day of the coronation." Serena told him calmly. "Why did you call me about this?"

"Because I needed a friend to talk to and I was hopping we could at least be friends, even after all that I have done to you."

"I can understand that. I think that we could be friends once more, but it will take time." Serena looked at him with her eyes full of kindness. "I can see this is a hard decision for you, and I know you will make the choice that is the best for you." She stood up calmly. "I need to go and continue on with the final preparations. I will see you in a few days."

As Serena walked out of the café Darien realized the one thing that he hadn't noticed before. He still had feelings for Serena and he suddenly knew what he had to do to discover the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Life once again got really busy with the holidays and my anniversary, but now I have the time once more to write. Hope you like this chapter; sorry it's a little short. The next one should be longer than this one was as the coronation ceremony will take up a lot of time to get just right. Enjoy! Big Thanks to all of those of you who have been submitting reviews! Love getting them and they are a big appreciation!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 20

As the sun rose over the vast city of Tokyo only one person was awake to witness the amazing sight. Serena turned away from her window and resumed packing up her clothes for the move to the royal chambers of the mansion. Only Katri knew where they were in the place and just prior to them heading out for the ceremony would she show Serena where that room was.

Today was the big day. Today the Senshi would take their vow as the Sailor Scouts and to protect her and serve her all the days of their lives. Serena spent the night before talking with Rei and Lita about the changes and both reassured her that this was a choice they wanted to make. They also told her this was a choice the others wanted to make and would do so just as they should have so long ago on the Moon.

Serena sighed as she looked around what had been her room for almost a year. She thought of Darien and wondered what he was going to do about the situation he was facing. She could only hope that he would be there for her coronation and stand by her side as he had when they were facing all the forces of the Negaverse and Chaos. Serena heard a knock on the door before Lita walked in smiling.

"I thought you would be up by now." Lita closed the door behind herself. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am." Serena sat on her bed and looked at her friend. "Lita, am I really making the right decision here? Will the world really accept me as their ruler?"

"Serena, the media has been running this story for a while now. The world will be watching as you become Neo-Queen Serenity." Lita smiled at her as she sat down next to her friend. "Don't worry; we'll be right there with you the whole way."

Serena nodded and stood up smiling. "Then let's get this show on the road."

Darien waited for Akusai to open the door as he thought about what he wanted to say to her once more. For two days he thought about nothing but Serena and he just hopped that he could get this over with quickly so that he could make it to Serena's coronation on time.

Akusai opened the door and looked at Darien in surprise. "Dare, what are you doing here? I am incredibly busy getting ready for our wedding."

"I need to talk with you about a few things if our wedding is going to go forward." Darien stated calmly.

"Darien, what are you talking about?" Akusai asked calmly as she thought about what he could possibly know about.

"I am talking about the fact that you have been trying to get me to break up with Serena since the days of the Moon Kingdom, and about the fact that you have been lying to me about knowing Lady Katriana." Darien called her out on the issues he felt were most important.

Akusai looked at him in shock. Somehow he discovered the truth about how much she really knew. "Darien, I have no idea what you are talking about. Silver Millennium, Moon Kingdom? I have never heard these words before." She lied calmly.

Darien knew immediately that she was lying to him, and he knew exactly what he should do next. "I'm sorry Akusai, but our engagement is over. I know you have been lying to me for a long time now and I think its time for me to choose the correct destiny for me."

Akusai closed the door and slammed her fist into the wall. 'Those Sailor Scouts have meddled in my life for the last time.' She closed her eyes and thought intently of the last time she met with her leader. Now was the time to fully get her revenge and this time she would win.

There would just enough time for her to get to her leaders and then to awake the one true ruler of the universe once more. She opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her apartment, but in the chambers that would lead her directly to the one person who she needed to talk with the most.

"This time you will rule the way you were always meant to. This time I will rule in your stead and together we will beat that little Moon Princess and take what is rightfully ours!" Akusai laughed as she stood in front of the massive statue of her leader. "And this time Prince Endymion will be on our side and be married to me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: I hope you all like this next one. I was going to add more, but it's already quite long enough. Hopefully I should have the next chapter out sooner than usual. Thanks once more for all of the great reviews!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 21

Katri smiled as she oversaw the final preparations for Serena's coronation ceremony. The reporters were starting to arrive and the florists were finishing up their set up of the flower arrangements that she ordered specifically for this day. Soon she would take her oath to protect her dear friend as a Guardian once more. This time the oath would be to her Queen, not a princess.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Mina stated as she walked into the large hall where the ceremony was to take place. "Katri, you did an amazing job at picking this place."

Katri smiled and walked up to Mina and Amy who just arrived at the hall. "Well, only the best places were picked out for our Princess. This assembly hall is the best place in Tokyo for this to take place. Are the others with you?"

"Rei and Lita are with Serena helping her get ready and we're here to see if we can help you out." Amy responded calmly.

"I could use your help right now, actually." Katri started walking towards the main entrance of the assembly hall. "The reporters that are allowed in here have been given invitations that have a water mark that only you, Amy, will be able to see. It is the crest of the Moon Kingdom. Can you start getting them in the proper media area over in the far right corner, Mina while Amy checks their invitations?"

Amy nodded and started to immediately get to work on checking the invitations while Mina escorted them to their area. Katri turned back towards the front to see Michiru and Haruka walking towards her.

"Setsuna just arrived with the crown for Serena." Michiru told her calmly.

"Good, now do you remember how to become your princess forms still?" Katri asked them as they walked up to the front.

"Sure, Setsuna made sure that we could still do it when she found us all those years ago. I don't think the others do though." Haruka stated as an after thought.

Katri nodded as she smiled at the two women. "I can make sure they know before we get started. We're almost ready here, and the ceremony starts in just a little over an hour. Have we had any word on whether Darien will be showing up or not?"

Michiru shook her head sadly. "Apparently it looks like he will renounce his title and power today. Serena will be crushed."

Katri nodded in understanding. "I guess this time Serena is the one who truly lost."

Serena smiled as she looked in the large mirror in her dressing room. Rei and Lita had just finished helping her get into her gown and she couldn't believe the person she saw in the mirror. She no longer looked like Serena, a simple young woman, but like Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom.

Her dress was a simple ivory colored dress with a tight v-neck bodice that flared out at her waist with simple pleats. The sleeves of her dress only went to her shoulders. She wore her hair in her standard "meatball" style, but with small silver barrettes placed just below each "meatball". On her feet she wore simple flats, knowing that she would be standing for quite some time.

"Sere, you look wonderful." Lita smiled at her friend. "Are you ready for this?"

"About as ready as I can be, I just want this whole thing to be over with so that I can focus on all of the diplomatic fall out that will happen from this." Serena turned to face her friends. "When will you go and get ready?"

"Katri wants us to stay with you until just prior to the ceremony starting so that no harm will come to you." Rei stated calmly as she grimaced at the thought of the last conversation with Katri.

"Why don't you two go and get ready, I'll be fine." Serena suggested.

"Sere, is something wrong?" Lita asked in concern. "Are you worried about Darien not taking his place beside you?"

"Darien will do what he feels is best." Serena stated calmly as she thought of their recent conversations. "I am just nervous about doing this. But I'll be fine once the ceremony is started."

Rei looked at her suspiciously. "Sere, we're here for you if you want to talk about it. Did Darien tell you something when you went out to meet him a few days ago?"

Serena looked at her in shock. "How did you know about that?"

"I was doing some tasks for Katri when I saw the two of you talking. It looked to be a very serious conversation." Rei noticed the look of panic cross her face. "Don't worry, Katri doesn't know about it. She doesn't need to."

Serena calmed down some as she thought about what exactly to tell them. "Darien just had a few questions for me about the Moon Kingdom days. He still hadn't made a decision at that time." Serena looked at a clock on the wall before looking back at her friends. "There isn't much time until the ceremony starts. You better go get ready. I'll be fine until then."

Rei and Lita nodded as they headed out the door, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts.

Katri walked into the dressing room for the inner scouts and smiled as they stood around talking while they waited for her to arrive. "Okay ladies its time for your final lesson, becoming your princess forms from your Senshi forms."

"What do you mean by a final lesson?" Mina asked in astonishment.

"We don't have time for another lesson, Katri. We are just a few minutes away from the start of the ceremony." Rei stated as she felt her anger towards the mysterious woman rise.

"This is the most important lesson I could ever teach you, Mars. This last lesson is how we lived during the Silver Millennium. We were known throughout the universe as the Guardians and protectors of the heir to the throne, Princess Serena. There were only the few who knew we were also the Princesses of Serena's court. That was kept very quiet from the rest of the kingdom and the court of the Silver Alliance.

"We were able to find out much more information by keeping our identities quiet from the rest of the Alliance. Only the few who Queen Serenity trusted to the fullest ever knew that we were both the Princess's Guardians as well as her court. This helped us in the final days when it was discovered that Beryl was planning an attack on the kingdom and she was getting help from the inside. Unfortunately we lost that battle due to poor timing and not all of the facts that we desperately needed at that time."

Amy looked at Katri, her blue eyes full of speculation. "What else went on during those final days, Katri? I can tell you are not telling us everything."

Katri smiled at her perceptively. "You are still as perceptive as ever Mercury. Unfortunately this isn't the time or place to go into just how much I know about those days. I only have a short amount of time to teach you what you need to know before the coronation starts."

"Wait a second, if we keep the two identities separate back during the Silver Alliance why not continue to do so now?" Rei asked candidly.

"The world already knows more than the alliance ever did. The world has known you as the Sailor Senshi for over five years. The world will never know that you were Rei, Amy, Mina, or Lita as well. Those identities no longer exist."

"What about those who love us and our friends and family?" Mina asked directly as she thought about all those they have known over the years.

"They will just simply forget they knew you." Katri brushed off the question lightly before looking at them with her gaze showing them just how serious the she was. "This is what you do. First you transform into your Senshi forms. Then allow your minds to clear, only think about who you were during the Silver Millennium and nothing else. As your memories of those wonderful days come to your mind you will know exactly what to do to become Princesses once more."

Lita nodded in understanding as she pulled out her Star pen with the symbol of Jupiter on it. "Jupiter Star Power!" Once Lita was the Senshi of Thunder she closed her eyes and began to meditate about the days of the Moon Kingdom. As her mind opened up to the days she had forgotten of she felt herself transform once more, this time becoming Princess Jupiter.

"I am Princess Jupiter of the Silver Alliance and Princess Serena's court." She opened her eyes to see her friends looking at her in shock and Katri smiling at her.

"Welcome back Princess Jupiter." Katri welcomed her as she bowed respectfully.

"I am your equal Lady Katriana you do not need to bow to me." Lita smiled at her warmly before looking at her friends. "Please transform my friends."

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The other three women transformed in to Sailors Mercury, Mars and Venus before beginning their meditation to become their princess forms once more. Soon instead of the Senshi standing in the room there stood Princess Mercury, Princess Venus and Princess Mars of the Silver Alliance.

"Welcome back ladies." Katri greeted them warmly. "Princess Jupiter will lead you into the hall. Behind her will be Mars, Venus and then Mercury. You will all follow the outer Princesses in. After you are standing at the front of the hall then Serena will come in. Once she has been introduced you will all take your oath and become the most powerful women in the world and the Guardian Senshi. All of your training has been leading up to this day." Katri opened the door and looked out before turning back to them once more. "It is time."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 22

Music started to fill the hall as the Senshi began to walk in. First walked in Lady Katriana followed by Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto, each wearing their Senshi uniform except for Katri. Katri wore a sapphire gown with a tight bodice, tiered skirt, bell sleeves and a silver braided rope around her waist. Once they were at the front of the hall the music stopped and Katri stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming. Soon you will witness the coronation of Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom as she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. I ask that from this time forward you are silent and respectful. This is a glorious day in the history of the Earth and the universe." Katri paused as she looked back at the Senshi standing behind her. "Over a thousand years ago the Moon Kingdom existed and was a thriving part of this universe. It was ruled by Queen Serenity who was a gentle and kind ruler. She ruled from the moon and all who were part of her kingdom knew of her goodness. Her daughter Princess Serena was to one day take her place as ruler of the Moon Kingdom. But sadly that day never came. Just weeks before Princess Serena was to take more duties and responsibilities towards becoming the ruler of the Moon Kingdom they were attacked by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.

"To protect her daughter and her court Queen Serenity sent them into the future with no memories of those days of peace. She sent them here to the Earth. But if the need was to arise and peace was shattered here on Earth then her daughter would be called up and become Sailor Moon. As you may recall the Sailor Senshi started appearing almost seven years ago, protecting this planet from all foresees that may seek to destroy it. Today the leader of the Sailor Senshi will become what she has always been destined to be, Neo-Queen Serenity. Ladies and gentlemen please rise for the Sailor Senshi and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom!"

Katri pointed to the back of the hall where the large double doors opened up to reveal the Sailor Senshi, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, then Mercury each dressed in their Senshi forms full of power and grandeur. As those who were there to witness the event stood the woman walked down the aisle towards the front to join the Outer Senshi each ready to do their part in this coronation. Soon all attention was back on the double doors as they opened up to reveal Princess Serena.

Serena opened her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it; there was no turning back now. She held her head high and began to walk down the isle. She could feel the cameras and eyes of those there to witness this watching her every move. Music started to play once more and she realized it was the same music that her star locket played for her and Darien back when they were together. She looked over at Jupiter to see her nodding and smiling at her in recognition of why this song was picked for her coronation. Soon she was standing at the front of the room facing all those who were there to witness this great event.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward and faced the Princess. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of space and time. I vow to protect you, my princess and queen for as long as I am a Sailor Senshi." In a flash of light she became Princess Pluto and bowed before Serena before stepping back to her side.

The other outer Senshi followed then Katriana stepped forward once more. "Do you Princess Serena pledge to rule this Earth in a manner that is fair and just?"

Serena looked out at those in attendance and realized that those in the crowd were their loved ones and friends, the very people they spent their teen years protecting. "I do."

"Do you Princess Serena vow to protect the people of Earth as Neo-Queen Serenity from all forces of evil?"

Before Serena could respond the inner Senshi stepped forward and turned to face Serena.

"I am Sailor Mercury and I pledge to protect you, my queen as your guardian of ice." Amy closed her eyes and became Princess Mercury. "As Princess Mercury I will guide you in laws of diplomacy and formalities."

"I am Sailor Venus, as a protector and a friend I vow to protect you as your guardian of love and friendship." Mina closed her eyes and became Princess Venus. "As Princess Venus I will help you to discern those whose intentions will harm this world and all those who live upon it."

"I am Sailor Mars and my promise is to you my best friend as your guardian of fire." Rei closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and transformed into Princess Mars. "As the fiery Princess Mars I will protect you and be your eyes into the unknown."

"I am Sailor Jupiter. My solemn vow is to you not only as my queen but as my friend, to protect you with all of my strength and the power of lightning and thunder." Jupiter soon transformed into Princess Jupiter. "And as your strength I will protect you my queen and friend."

Each woman stepped back after bowing to their best friend, all having tears of pride sliding down their cheeks. Serena nodded to them and stepped forward ready to do her part.

"I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. As I become Neo-Queen Serenity this day I vow to protect the people of this wonderful planet and the entire universe from any who dare to harm it." Serena spoke with a voice of calm authority.

Katri stepped forward once more and looked out at those in attendance. "Are there any objections to Princess Serena becoming Neo-Queen Serenity and taking her place as the ruler of this planet?" Katri waited for a moment before turning back to face Serena.

Just as she was about to speak once more the doors at the back of the hall were opened as a voice sounded through the hall.

"Wait! I believe there is one more vow that needs to take place."


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Hope you all like it. It's a little short. Had a little writers block. Thanks for all of the great reviews! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 23

Serena turned around and smiled to see Darien standing at the doors smiling at her. He walked towards the front of the hall and looked into Serena's eyes. He closed his eyes long enough to transform into Prince Endymion.

"Princess, may I have a word with you, privately?" He asked her quietly.

Serena nodded in response as he took her hand and led her to a side of the room where they wouldn't be heard.

"Sere, I want to give you my vow and support today. I am not ready to get married to you or anyone for that matter just yet, but I would like the chance to get to know you once more. Then maybe one day the future we saw all those years ago may come true." Darien quietly explained to her.

Serena smiled tenderly at him. "Darien, being your friend and having you by my side is better than you renouncing your title and all the power that goes with it. I welcome the chance to get to know you once more and maybe something will come from it, but it will be if and when I am ready for it."

She turned and walked back to the center of the hall once more. Darien followed and knelt before her, looking up into her cerulean eyes.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth, I pledged my life to you so long ago on the moon and I do so now. I will protect you with my very life as Prince Endymion and as Tuxedo Mask." He told her with all the strength and authority as the once ruler of Earth.

Serena looked down at him and held out a hand. "Prince Endymion, you do not need to bow to me. We were once engaged to be wed and rule together as equals, uniting our kingdoms in peace. We may not be engaged or romantically involved, but we are friends and loyal to one another. You will be my equal even now as I begin my rule of the universe."

Endymion took her hand, kissing it lightly before standing by her side. Katri sighed inwardly, happy to not have to publicly strip him of his title and power. She looked out at those in attendance and smiled once more.

"Once again I ask if there are any objections." Katriana asked only waiting momentarily before going on. "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to you Neo-Queen Serenity and her court!"

Serena looked around the room as the celebration continued on. She turned and walked out of the ballroom onto the balcony feeling the cool summer air, glad to be alone for the first time all day. Once the coronation ceremony was completed she handled press interviews and greeting those in attendance before the reception began. She looked up at the bright full moon and closed her eyes, smiling.

"I see you finally escaped the crowds." Darien spoke up from behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Yes, I just needed some fresh air and the peace that came with coming out here."

"You've changed, Sere." Darien suddenly stated as he looked at her. "You've become stronger, more confidant."

"Thank you." Serena smiled as she turned back to look out at the night sky. "Why did you change your mind and come to the coronation ceremony?"

Darien walked up and stood beside her. "This morning I went to talk with Akusai about what she was hiding from me and discovered that she wasn't willing to be honest with me about any of it. I knew I couldn't marry someone like that. So I called off the wedding and came here." He took a deep breath and looked at her intently. "Sere, I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. I hurt you in ways that I should never have, had I realized what I know now."

"What do you mean, Darien?" Serena looked at him in surprise.

"Sere, you have always been there for everyone else and never once did you treat me like I have treated you. You deserve to be Neo-Queen Serenity, you have earned it. I just hope….no now isn't the time."

"Darien, what do you hope for?"

"It's not important right now." Darien looked out at the city below as he stood by her. "Are you ready for what tomorrow is going to bring?"

"I'm not sure if I am. Tomorrow means the diplomacy talks begin and the truly hard work starts. Tomorrow I start my duties as the queen and no longer get to be just Serena. I'm not sure if I can really handle that."

"I believe you can. You are strong, and we'll be by your side through it all." Darien encouraged her as he turned once more to look at her. "Why don't we head back in and maybe you will do me the honor of a dance?"

Serena laughed as she took his arm. "A dance would be wonderful."


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Hope you all like this chapter. There are a few twists coming up in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 24

Katri walked down the hall, listening to for any indication that anyone else was awake. She opened one of the many secret panels that led to the hidden room in the mansion and closed it silently behind her. She walked down the passageway in the darkness, until she entered the well lit room full of security monitors and a long table. She immediately knew she wasn't alone.

"How long have you been waiting?" Katri called out as she looked into the shadows of one corner.

"Not long." Setsuna walked into the light and greeted her warmly. "It looks like everything went according to plan without any problems."

"It would seem so." Katri looked at her, her own eyes showing just how worried she was. "Did you find anything out?"

"I did. And it is a lot worse than we thought it was." Setsuna replied calmly.

"Who is it this time? We know Akusai is in on it, but what is her role exactly?"

"That's where things get complicated. She is involved in this, but the problem comes to the fact that not even the fates of time can tell us which enemy we are about to face. And to make the matter worse, it could potentially be one of two people and neither one will be easy to defeat."

"It's that bad then. Which two enemies are the possibilities?"

Setsuna looked at Katri, no emotion showing on the Senshi of Time's face. "Metalla and Chaos."

Serena sat in the dinning room the following morning alone. She hadn't seen anyone since waking up just moments ago. Today was her first official day as Neo-Queen Serenity. She was hoping that at least Darien would be joining her for breakfast, but apparently no one would be.

"Morning Serena." Lita greeted as she came from the kitchen with a plate of food for Serena. She sat the plate in front of Serena and handed her a black folder with her name written on the front. "Here is your schedule for today. Ami will be your advisor today and Rei will be your security. Darien is currently with Mina and they are meeting with local officials to get things off the ground on that front. Amy will be in about ten minutes to start going over what you will be doing today. Now, is there anything you would like for dinner tonight?"

Serena looked at her in surprise. "Wow, it seems like everything has been taken care of."

"Well, while you were having your lessons on being royalty we were having lessons on how to make your life easier by being on top of things before you get up in the morning. That way when you sit down for breakfast you can be briefed on the days schedule and any other news that may have occurred." Lita smiled at her friend. "You just enjoy your breakfast and Amy will be in shortly."

"Thanks Lita and I have no preference for dinner. What ever you make will be just fine." Serena looked at her as she headed back into the kitchen.

She looked down at the folder and opened it up to see a full schedule for the day. She could see that she was going to be dealing with things that she would rather not deal with, politics and politicians. She remembered dealing with the politics of the Silver Alliance Court and how much they drove her nuts. She remembered how her mother warned her of how the politicians would say things in such a manner that you would think they were agreeing with one another, only to find out they wanted things to go their way and that wasn't always what was in the best interest of the kingdom as a whole.

"Good Morning, Serena. Are you ready to get going?" Amy walked into the dinning room smiling.

Darien and Mina walked out of the city hall and smiled when they saw Serena and Amy waiting for them.

"I escaped from my duties to see if you two were done with your meetings." Serena smiled up at the two as they came down the stairs. "Well that and I wanted to have lunch at the arcade for old time's sake."

"What about security for you?" Darien asked in concern.

"That's why she dragged me along." Rei spoke up as she stepped up to the group. "The things we do to keep her happy."

"How did things go with the city officials?" Amy asked as the group started walking down the street.

"We won't know if they are going to accept the changes for a few days." Mina stated calmly.

"We spent all morning giving them a history lecture on the Moon Kingdom and everything that has happened since then. They asked us to come back in a few days to hear their decision." Darien continued to explain.

"I'm not surprised that things are going so slowly." Serena spoke up as they entered the arcade.

Rei and Darien looked at her in shock. Before they could say anything Andrew came out from the back room.

"Hey, Darien! I haven't seen you lately. Where've you been?" Andrew greeted as he recognized the customers. "Hi Mina, Amy. Who are these two lovely ladies?"

Serena laughed as she realized that he didn't recognize her. "It's me Andrew."

Andrew looked at the other women in shock. "Serena, or should I say Neo-Queen Serenity it's an honor."

Serena looked saddened as she realized that Katri had fully intended for no one outside of the Senshi to recognize her other than being Neo-Queen Serenity. "I think I need to head back to get some work done. Amy if you could get me some take out that would be great."

She turned and headed out of the Arcade towards the park. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone for the last time. She now fully realized what it meant to be Neo-Queen Serenity. It meant that she was no longer Serena.

"Hey Sere, mind if I join you?" Darien spoke up from behind her. "You know you really shouldn't be alone any more."

"But that's just it, Darien. I am alone. Those who knew me just as Serena don't remember me. I am not just Serena any more." Serena turned around to face him.

Darien was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. "Sere, you are never alone." He wiped the tears from her face. "Even if no one outside of the Senshi remembers you as Serena, we do. And it was Serena that I fell in love with and hurt more times than I can count, not Neo-Queen Serenity."

Serena looked at him in surprise. "But now all I am is Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Not to us. To the girls and I you are still Serena. We have seen you go from being the clumsy leader of the Sailor Senshi to a strong woman and now the new queen of the universe." Darien led her to a bench and the two sat down. "I have an idea for you. How about when it's just us I still call you Serena or Sere."

"I would like that."

"Then that's what I'll do." Darien stood up and held out a hand to her. "Come on, I'm sure Amy has lunch back at the mansion for us."

Serena took his hand and smiled. "Thank you Darien."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Katri opened up another book from the stack in front of her and began to read:

"_In the days before the Moon_ _Kingdom_ _was established she ruled the universe with callousness and destruction. It was through the courage of one young queen and the Silver Imperial Crystal that she was brought down. The young queen encased the woman in crystal and hid her away so that no one would find her. Peace was established and thus began the Silver Millennium. But if not for those few who still wanted power then peace would have continued_…_.."_

Katri looked up as Setsuna entered the room and glared at the woman. "How long have you known?"

Setsuna looked at her sorrowfully. "Since things started going wrong, I've had my suspicions. But even this time I don't know everything. If I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"But you could have warned us, or at least informed me of getting prepared. Just like you did back during the Moon Kingdom days, you made sure that the records were taken out of the palace and hidden away so that they would be preserved."

"Times have changed Katri. I only work for our new queen now." Setsuna walked out of the room leaving Katri to her self.

Katri sat back down and started to read once more. Some how she just knew that what was happening was linked to things that started happening just prior to the Moon Kingdoms destruction.

'_The queen entrusted the known location of the crystal prison to no one. She felt that if it was discovered by those who were still loyal to the evil and vile woman that only destruction and pain would follow. Centuries went by and it seemed that all had forgotten about the crystal prison, or so the new queen had thought. Queen Serenity was just a young woman when she ascended to the throne._

'_Little did Serenity know, those who were still loyal to the evil one in the crystal had spent those peaceful centuries searching for the crystal prison and devising a plan to get her out and back in power. The queen of the Silver Millennium was warned of the things that were going on, but was powerless to discover the truth of those rumors. So she sent her trusted Senshi to discover the truth about those rumors. Sadly the moon was destroyed by those who felt the queen didn't deserve such power and wanted the evil one in power. As they celebrated their victory they rejoiced in her name. The name of the evil one_…_..'_

Katri looked up in shock as she read the last passage. "Oh no, they found her. That's what has been happening. They found her, the evil one. They found her crystal prison."

Setsuna walked away from the door where she had been listening to Katri and opened up the time gates. "It's begun."


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Life got crazy after our move with my husbands schooling, morning sickness, and then my husband getting deployed to join his ship. I should have a new chapter out soon.


End file.
